Sweet Dreams
by CaitlynKamikaze
Summary: She was a gift from a foreign world, one that had waged war on Asgard for years. She has an incredible gift, one that matches the one of the dear dark prince, who is forced to train her in the art. As she battles with her identity, a dark secret is revealed. Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Peace Token

**This is my first time attempting the Thor movie-verse, so if I get something wrong, please correct me! I'd appreciate it as I obsessively watch the movie. This is set before Thor, but I've twisted it a little so that Loki has a suspicion of his true bloodline. As always, I do not own anything but my OC, Sera. Thank you. :)**

_My mission was simple. Create peace within Asgard or die trying. My father and Odin had been discussing peace for weeks, trying to reach a suitable conclusion that benefited both kingdoms. When they had appeared at a dead-end, my father offered me and Odin had strangely accepted. What I possessed that no other option had baffled me, but I accepted my fate without argument. In two weeks' time, I will be sent to Asgard as a gift of peace to the Asgardian people. May I not fail my dear father. _

Sera breathed in the warm Asgardian air, the scent of the sea mixing with the humidity that the warm season brought on the tide. Her hands clenched tightly at her sides as the warm air lapped at her face. The atmosphere here was so different from her home back on... _Father said not to mention it, not even in your thoughts. Sorcerers here could read the innermost thoughts of anyone around them. _Sera's eyes lowered to the rainbow bridge she now strode on. Years ago, she had been here. She had been small, but she remembered. The air still smelled the same and the golden aura of Asgard had never dimmed. As her feet carried her closer to the end of the Bifrost, her heart began to thud within her chest. She was a peace offering from her father and her people, enemies of Odin and Asgard. If she failed, death would surely befall her as well as dishonor on her people.

Her father's instructions had been clear. She was to travel through Heimdall alone to Asgard and go directly to the palace. There, she would have a formal hearing at noon with Odin and Frigga to decide her duties within their kingdom. Once they decided her fate, Sera would be at Odin's beck-and-call for the rest of her life.

Crossing the end of the Bifrost onto the first street, Sera's pace quickened. Her handmaiden, Leya, had sorted her minimal belongings that she had brought with her. Her necklace, an enchanted ice shard from Jotunheim, was tucked away in a bag that hung on her right shoulder. Sera had gotten the necklace from her great-grandmother, who would not disclose the direct origin of the mysterious shard. She kept it hidden, knowing that the Jotuns had a particularly bloody past with the Asgardians. A simple trinket might not spark another war, but it was possible that it might infuriate Odin.

Turning down street after street, she forced herself to keep her pace swift yet calm. She was not pleased to be here, but if it meant keeping peace between the Asgardians and her people, she would grin and bear it. She finally came to the grand entrance to the palace, her eyes becoming large with astonishment. Her home had been grand, yes; her father being the ambassador had given her many perks to the finer things in life. However, Sera was taken back by the grandeur of the home of Odin and the royal family. It was golden and polished, shining in the light of the two suns that met above the tallest tower. The structure reminded her of organ's pipes from Midgard, the towers reaching for the skies above. She entered through a massive door, which opened before she could muster the composure to rap upon its wooden surface. She nodded to the armored guard who had courteously opened the door for her and asked, "May I inquire as to the whereabouts of Odin's throne room?"

"'Tis that way, miss," the guard answered, gesturing down the hallway. Sera nodded her thanks and trotted in the direction he had indicated.

A few moments later, she could feel the sweat pooling at the small of her back. Her nerves were slowly getting the best of her, and she'd only been waiting for a few minutes. She knew that the rest of her life here depended on this interview – or hearing, whichever you prefer – that she now awaited. Sera glanced in a window to her right, seeing her vague reflection peering back at her. Dark hair fell down her shoulders, ending at her breasts. Dark eyes blinked quickly with nervous anticipation, framed by thick black eyelashes. Pale skin, as pale as alabaster, was set against a dark navy dress to match her enigmatic iris color.

Soon, she noticed a guard in identical armor to the first opening the golden door for her. Her time had come. She took a deep breath and entered the throne room.

Loki had never really enjoyed sessions of the royal court. He was rarely in attendance at the pesky things. However, Odin had been rather adamant that he attend this particular hearing. Why was still a question he intended to have answers to. As he sat stock still in his chair to Odin's left, his emerald eyes watched as a guard reached for the monstrous handle of the door to the room. He felt his face tense as a young woman strode into the room. Her shoulders, thin yet well-formed, were held back as she demonstrated perfect posture. She carried herself proudly, her lithe form marching to a spot toward the front of Odin's throne. He placed her age to be around nineteen, maybe twenty. She curtsied, her long navy dress pooling on the ground below her. She kept her head slightly lowered as a sign of respect until she was addressed.

Odin addressed her, his eye inspecting her. "Are you the daughter I was promised?"

"Yes, my King. My father sends his deepest sympathies that I had not arrived sooner." Her voice was melodious, yet had a twinge of roughness to it as if she had been yelling. Loki raised a single, ebony eyebrow as he studied her closer. She had raised her head as Odin had spoken to her, her pale chin jutting up as she gazed up toward her new ruler. Her jaw was set, he noticed. _Attitude. What a fine peace offering this girl makes, _Loki mused, grinning on the inside. He placed his right index finger horizontally to his lips as he leaned on his right elbow. His head cocked lazily to the right as his emerald eyes ran over the set of her jaw, her almond shaped eyes, her thin figure, and stopping on her eyes. They were a mysterious shade of midnight blue, as deep and as dark as the Asgardian night sky. He let his eyebrow fall as he tuned into her voice again.

Odin nodded. "And your name?"

"Sera." Her reply was short, and Loki noted that she had not mentioned her family name. He paused, waiting for his father to point out her identification flaw. Odin simply smiled, his eye crinkling at the corners.

"My dear, you do not need to be tense. You are in good hands, even with the unfortunate events happening that have brought you here," Odin stated, leaning forward in his chair. "Your father tells me you have extraordinary talent in a certain field of interest."

_Probably healing or fertility, _Loki mused, his eyes taking another once-over of her.

"Yes. My father speaks very highly of my... talent."

"And pray tell what this may be?" Odin prodded, a silver eyebrow raising in curiosity. Loki leaned forward, catching a glimpse of his muscular brother out of the side of his eye. Thor had been strangely silent as he sat on the right side of Odin, studying their new peace token. The girl below, smirking with secret delight at their sudden interest in her, nodded.

"I have the ability to bend men and matter to my will," she calmly replied. Odin took a slight pleasure in this.

"Has this talent been of any use to you against adversaries?" he asked.

"Quite possibly, my King. My father decided to keep me out of battle for reasons unknown to myself." She clasped her hands behind her back, her shoulders curving slightly backward. Her collarbone stood in great contrast to her pale skin, showing slight muscular curves that came from battle. She had battled, Loki noticed, but it had been training. She had been trained as a warrior and kept from the field.

Odin seemed slightly uneasy to Loki's right as he shifted in his chair. "I see. Sera, I can tell you have talent. It oozes from you like the confidence your father exhibits at every meeting. However, he has told me that you still need training in your art, and as part of the agreement he and I made, you will receive training from a master of the same art." Odin's left hand stretched to Loki, breaking him out of his studious spell that had been cast over him as he heard her utter the words of her trade.

Loki barely heard his father announce that he would train the girl before he felt irritation. How was he supposed to be bundled down with this... serf? He felt a wave of disgust wash over him as the girl smiled darkly at him. She did not seem to like the idea either, but knew that refusal could mean death and disgrace. She murmured her consent to his training and Odin dismissed her. Loki glanced at his father as she traipsed out of the room, her shoulders firm and held back with pride.

"Father, I refuse to train her."

"You are to train her and that is final. She is our only hope to keep her kingdom at bay. I will not have Asgard fall to those brutes. Am I clear?" Odin's booming voice would carry to the hallway, but Loki had no care for the girl's delicate feelings if she did overhear his distaste with being her teacher. But he was not to argue with his father... if he did, he would never have a chance at the throne. Loki nodded quietly.

"Yes, father." He bowed and swept from the throne room, retreating to his chambers. Thor glanced after the dark prince as he stormed from the room. He chuckled.

"Well, he's just a big ball o' sunshine, isn't he?"


	2. Chapter 2: Choked Greetings

**Jazza-44: That's the point of the first chapter. I'd hate to give too much away before the story requires it. I hope I updated quickly enough for you. :)**

**The Yoshinator: Thank you. :) **

**Scousernic: Thank you. :) I hope I updated quickly enough for you.**

**So here's the second chapter. I wrote it all tonight while I freaked about senior portraits tomorrow. I'll be busy the next few days, so the earliest possible update would be Saturday (or 6/23). I've gotten pretty good reviews so far, so keep them coming. I love reading what you have to say, even if it's to correct me! Thank you for your support. As always, I don't own anything except my OC. **

* * *

Green. Her room was covered in the color, all shades and variations. The bedsheets, the curtains, even the dark floor rugs were tinged or colored emerald. Sera grinned as her eyes roved the room, covering each wall in turn. To her left in the closest corner was a large, black wardrobe, almost one and a half feet taller than her five foot three height, embroidered with a golden trim. In the adjoining corner was a small screen, folded like a fan and decorated with scenes of Norse history. She could make out frost giants fighting ancient gods and goddesses, warriors falling in pools of their own blood as they fought brother against monster. Sera's eyes traveled past the changing screen to the small, ebony desk that sat on the next wall, the chair's cushion a variation of green and gold stripes. On the desk was a small scroll of paper, an inkwell, and a feathered pen. Against the desk was a tall bookshelf, empty of volumes. Sera assumed there was a library somewhere that she could borrow books from to fill her vacant shelves. In the next corner was a small, cushioned and winged chair, a dark green in color and placed in such a way that it captured the best light from the opened window on the far wall. The window led onto a balcony that overlooked the gardens below. On the right wall next to the door was a large, four-poster canopy bed, also decorated in hues of green.

With a raised eyebrow, Sera stepped toward the bed, slipping her bag off of her right shoulder. Tossing it haphazardly on the thick covers, she stepped toward the balcony. As she passed the end of the bed, she caught sight of another doorway to the left of the bed. Cocking her head, Sera stepped curiously toward the doorway. As she opened the door, her midnight blue eyes grew wide. Inside the doorway was a large, porcelain bathroom. A clawed bathtub sat against one wall as the other wall was taken up by a large sink and mirror as well as a necessary place to relieve herself. Sera chuckled. "I guess I get a better room than the help?"

"Actually, my Lady, you have almost the same luxury as the princes," a scratchy voice called from the bedchambers. Sera turned, her gaze caught by a middle-aged Asgardian. Her gray hair was pulled up into a tight bun, a twinkle in her bright eyes. The older woman was slightly chunky in size, but that didn't seem to stop her as she flitted to Sera's side. "Being a guest of the All-Father and all!"

Sera smiled. The woman had a cheery attitude that seemed to be contagious. "Aye," she murmured as she was pulled further into the room. "Are you assigned to me?"

"Aye, my Lady. My name is Anna."

"You do not have to call me that, Anna," said Sera, feeling a twinge of guilt. "I prefer to hear my own name. I am Sera."

"Sera?" came the curious reply.

"As in serpent or burning one. It's Latin," Sera replied. The blank look from the handmaiden relayed that she had no knowledge of the language. She sighed. "Never mind. Just call me Sera."

"I meant if you had a family name," Anna prodded. She tilted her head a little as she examined the younger woman before her.

"Actually, I do not. As a part of the peace agreement between my father and the All-Father, I am to drop my family name... for what reason, I am unsure." She took the silence from the other woman to mean she was understood. The other woman shook her head as she bustled around the room, opening the wardrobe and glancing back at Sera.

"Did you bring many clothes, my Lady?" Sera frowned at the formal phrase, but she ignored it. If being formal with her was what the handmaiden was required to do, she would accept it. She shook her head, and Anna turned away. "Well, I guess I'll have to see to getting you some clothing to suit your tastes." She turned to Sera again, closing the wardrobe doors with her left foot. "What's your favorite color?"

Sera grinned again briefly. "Green."

Anna smiled. "I should've known." For a moment, she hesitated, then asked carefully, "May I inquire upon a topic?"

"You may."

"What are you doin' here? Word is that you are here on a peace mission from some foreign realm." Anna came a little closer, something sparkling deep within her ocean blue eyes.

"Aye, my mission is one of peace, but even I am not aware of such a purpose," Sera replied calmly. She had expected such a intruding question. "However, I know that somehow the All-Father has found a use for me in becoming a student of one of the princes."

This new information sparked Anna's interest. "Ahhh, my Lady has been sent to work with Prince Loki, has she?" A devilish grin slid across the middle-aged Asgardian's lips.

"I do believe that was his name." To be honest, Sera had been paying little attention to who she would have been working under to learn to control her... talents. She had been too euphoric at the realization that magic, even if it was rather strange, was not completely frowned upon in Asgard. "He is to be teaching me how to control certain talents of mine and possibly find more within myself."

Anna nodded slowly, inching slowly toward the door. "Well, miss, I'll be on my way." She began to turn to go before Sera's inquiring voice reached her.

"May I ask where I may find Prince Loki at this time? The All-Father said that I may want to begin lessons today at two." Sera's eyes had connected with a sundial on the balcony that read the time. It was close to a quarter to two and with the show she had heard as she left, Prince Loki was not one with a level temper at times.

Anna paused. "More than likely, the prince may be found lurking in the gardens. I really must be going now, miss..."

Sera realized that the other woman must have been waiting to be dismissed. "You may go, Anna. Thank you." She offered a slight smile as Anna turned and hurried from the room. Turning from the closing door, Sera quickly trotted to the bedside as she rooted through her bag. She avoided the pendant as she grasped a pair of leather pants and a hunter green shirt she had borrowed from her brother before she had left home. She rarely felt comfortable in dresses and was itching to get out of this one. Quickly undoing the strings in the back of her dress corset, she practically threw her dress up and over her head. It pooled on the floor by her feet as she stepped into the pants and a stolen pair of her brother's small boots. Tossing on her shirt, she threw the bag under her bed and strode out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

After ten minutes of weaving through labyrinthine hallways and royal servants clearly en route to some important business on the opposite side of the palace, Sera found herself encased in the serenity of the garden. Floating from one flower bush to the next, she slowly made her way into the center of the gardens. Two large fountains sat facing each other, spouting water in various forms and streams. Sera glanced over her shoulder habitually, checking to see if she were being watched. Back home, magic was quite frowned upon... Shaking her head, Sera reached toward the pool of standing water that sat between the two fountains, her long, pale digits barely scraping the surface of the water.

As her hand retreated from the water, a flat puddle fit tightly to the small planes of her hand. The small puddle rose as her hand gained altitude, slowly forming into a small ball. It hardened into ice as Sera breathed slowly onto the orb. Chuckling softly to herself, she twisted it between her fingers, feeling it slide easily into the valleys between her digits.

A small huff of air came from over her right shoulder. That alone broke her concentration and Sera cursed loudly as the sphere crashed and splintered on the ground. Her eyes darkened as she turned, staring into a pair of haughty emerald orbs. "Should I waste my time with you?" The deep voice was warm to the ear, but his words dripped ice. His arms, clad in a leather jacket that matched his eyes at the angles, were crossed over his thin chest. As Sera's eyes remained on his, her peripheral vision picked up that he was rather thin all over. The angular planes of his face held no friendly greeting as he stared at her as an upperclassmen in a Midgardian education center would glare at one first entering such an establishment.

Sera's reply held the same temperature and friendly greeting his had. "If you wish to disappoint the All-Father, then you may leave me standing here with my crushed play thing."

Her retort gave him slight amusement, as his thin lips inched up a little on the corners. "Aye, if I did not teach you, the All-Father would find another thing wrong with me."

Sera chuckled quietly. "Having some 'daddy issues'?" She immediately regretted her comment as his grin slipped and his emerald eyes hardened.

"Not as many as you seem to be having since your father gave you to us."

Sera glared up at him. "Touche." She raised an eyebrow as she studied his face a little closer. His dark eyebrows were thin and seemed to be eternally raised. His pale skin seemed smooth, enough that she wanted to reach up and touch his cheek. She mentally shook her head, casting out the thought. What was she, thirteen? No. She was nineteen and she would not submit to unhealthy thoughts about some rude, arrogant man. She crossed her arms and glared up at him. "The All-Father insists that you teach me. What are you going to teach me, my prince?" Sera asked with a sneer on the last two syllables.

Loki chuckled softly, the sound more tense than amused. "Whatever I believe you can handle." He glanced down at the ice shards beside her. "Which I assume isn't much." He turned slightly, dropping his arms and walking to her right. He flicked his wrist, causing the ice shards to evaporate in a small cloud of water vapor. He looked up to her, his momentary grin fading quickly. "Show me what you can do."

Sera nodded. "Very well." _Note to self: Asgardian princes are rather arrogant, yet have some intelligence. _She eyed the flowers just past the tall, dark prince and focused on the tallest stem. His head turned as she stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Her eyes fell to his long, pale fingers, hanging by his sides. Her eyes flicked up to his face, still turned toward where she had been staring. Her own fingers fluttered by her sides as she focused on those digits, forcing her energy into trying to move them. As she felt her influence begin to make way, the fingers at his sides twitched then fell still. A door slammed on her focus as something within his mind locked down. His face snapped back to stare at her, questions littering his glittering eyes.

"How dare you." The statement dripped with poison as she glared up at him.

"You asked me to show you what I can do. You heard me state to the All-Father that I control men and matter."

"Then control matter. I cannot be controlled." His words drove knives into her ego. How could one man decide that she could not use her power to control him?

As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt something cold creep into her mind. As the sudden realization came upon her, she felt her own fingers jump up and slap her across the face. As she coughed in surprise, the same hand reached for her throat and tightened around her windpipe. Sera glared up at Loki, her dark eyes flashing in anger and surprise.

"Beg me to stop."

"Never," came her choked reply.

His dark eyebrow raised. "As you wish... my Lady." He began to grin as her eyes began to widen with the exertion of her own fingers. Sera began to feel light-headed as her fingers tightened around her throat. His eyes watched her, his amusement reaching those green orbs. As she started to see the black edges in her vision creep inward, she finally gave in.

"You win."

Loki's smug grin was her answer as her hand dropped to her side. He leaned in close, his breath warm on her ear. "You need help keeping those out of your mind. I can help you with that. As for your other talents..." he glanced to where the ice shards had been, "we'll work on them when the time comes." He turned. "I will see you tonight after the late meal. The library. Don't be late." Loki turned on his heel and swept away, leaving Sera by herself and out of breath.

* * *

**I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but it's the best I could come up with without getting too much into the juicy parts of the plot too early. Oh, and internet cookies to the first person who figures out what realm Sera is from as well as why she's there in the first place. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Opened Doorways

**Thanks to the reviews I had of the last chapter! I actually had a problem with the idea for this chapter and was blocked for a few days, but I finally found out a good solution: ask for help. So I'd just like to thank my lovely boyfriend for giving me a great idea for this chapter. As always, I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

As she rubbed her throat gently to ease the ache that resided there after Loki's mind invasion, Sera passed through the halls of the great palace. She had been wandering for approximately ten minutes since the dark prince had left her confused and out of breath in the gardens where her first lesson had been anything but a success in her eyes. She had learned nothing except that she was far from being capable of controlling an able-minded opponent. Her damaged ego was far from being okay, but she knew that some time in one of her favorite places would help ease her bruised emotions.

She had grown up in a household that favored intelligence, and so was given the run of an extensive library. Being the daughter of an ambassador had given her great opportunity to learn anything of her heart's desire. She could remember being little and running to her father, asking for help with a word's pronunciation and stumbling over it while her father chuckled and patiently guided her through it. A pang echoed in the corridors of her heart as she remembered that a day had passed since she had last seen her father. He had hated to let her leave. He was strong, a warrior and a peacekeeper, but he was forced to his breaking point when it came to giving up his eldest daughter. Sera's younger sisters were far behind her in age, none even close to the legal age of marriage or consent on Asgard.

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally entered the library, one that reached several yards in height. Her head tilted back to gaze at the highest shelves, containing volumes upon volumes of years of studies that covered topics she had not even begun to comprehend. Sera's lips curled upward in a small smile as she felt her saddened heart find ease in the dustless shelves and endless knowledge contained in high shelves.

As she wandered aimlessly, she stumbled upon a young woman enclosed in a small corner. The woman's armor gleamed in the rays of sunshine glittering in from windows placed high on the wall beside her. Her dark hair was pulled back and over her shoulder as her head was bowed toward the yellowed pages of a textbook, one that contained historic text from the glance Sera gained. Sera stepped to the woman's left, placing herself in the woman's line of sight. She looked up, her large eyes taking notice of Sera's curious gaze.

"May I help you?" she asked, her thin eyebrows raising inquiringly. There was no recognition in her dark irises as she examined Sera with a judgmental eye.

"I was just wandering." Sera paused, then asked, "May I sit?"

"Of course. It's not a reserved space." The woman turned back to her text, a puzzled expression crossing her rough face. Sera noted her armor, seeing the symbol of Odin. She was a warrior, but a woman in Odin's forces?

"I see you are interested in the war tactics of history." Sera nodded to the cover of the book that was partially hidden by the woman's knees. The woman nodded, a grin slowly creeping onto her expression as she studied Sera again.

"I have to keep the Warriors Three up to the position they have been placed in," she replied.

"The Warriors Three?"

The question made the woman laugh. "Yes. I'm Sif, and the Warriors Three are Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. You've never heard of us?"

Sera shook her head. "I am actually not from around here..."

"Ah." Sif raised an eyebrow. "You're the 'peace token' that we were told about." The judgmental tone seeped into her voice as her eyes examined Sera again.

"Aye." A light bulb, so to speak, burst into light in her mind. "Would you be able to shed any light on my reasoning for being here? Surely the All-Father breathed word of it to someone."

Sif bit her lip as she shook her head. "He hasn't said anything of the sort."

Sera frowned. _How odd._ She glanced down at Sif's abandoned text. "I was curious as to the history of the one assigned to teach me. I believe his name is Prince Loki."

An immediate sign of disgust crossed Sif's face, dangerous anger flashing in her eyes. As Sera noted her obvious distrust of the prince, Sif quietly muttered, "Don't be friends with him. I may be biased, but it's not in your best interests to become chummy with a ma- _boy_ like him."

Sera cocked her head slightly. "Why would you suggest that, if I may ask?"

"We have a... a very curious history." Sif grimaced. "I don't exactly trust him around my hair. When we were little, Loki had a very jealous streak regarding myself and his brother." Sif chuckled. "It's silly now, but I remember we had a little spat that day and when I awoke the next morning, all of my golden hair was gone." Sera's expression of surprise was obvious, as Sif chuckled again as she leaned toward Sera. "He replaced my hair with enchanted locks made by dwarves as you can see" - she gestured toward her hair - "and now I stay three steps behind him. I don't trust him and he doesn't like me. It's as simple as that."

Sera nodded. "So he's mischievous."

Sif laughed. "You could call it that. He's resentful, jealous, and completely full of himself." She glanced around as she leaned closer to Sera. "If you ask me, he just wants to rule. The real heir to the throne is Thor Odinson, his brother." A smile lingered on Sif's lips as the golden-haired Asgardian prince came to her mind. Sera raised her eyebrows as Sif's mind wandered momentarily. When Sif came back, she shook her head. "I'd stand for anything if Thor was for it. Loki, on the other hand..." She shrugged. "He's questionable. Be on your toes around him. If he finds something to use against you, you'll never live it down around him."

Sera nodded quietly as the information soaked into her brain, storing away for later use. From her earlier experience with Loki, she now realized that the prince was no fresh fruit. He was a rotten child, one filled with jealousy and spite for all who didn't find him as appealing as his brother. Inside of her, she felt a switch flip as she felt slight disgust for the dark prince.

Sif closed her book and stood from her chair quickly, the realization of the time dawning upon her. "It's time for the late meal." She held out her hand to Sera. "I never caught your name."

"I am Sera."

Sif nodded with a slight smile. "Have you been to a meal here yet?" As Sera shook her head, Sif placed the book on the nearest shelf. "Come with me." She took Sera's hand and led her toward the entrance, pulling Sera along as she flitted through the hallways with the grace of a practiced warrior. She led her down the hallway toward the great hall, one that Sera recognized from her confused wanderings earlier. It was lined with tables, enough to feed the established guests of Odin and the royal family. Sif led her inside, bringing her to a small table. The table contained three men, various in appearances. A quiet, somber man sat to her right, giving her an anxious glance. The man to his right was large in his gut, covered with a rust-colored beard. He already had a plate fixed and half in his mouth. His eyes flicked up to her and he smiled at her, nodding his greeting as he took another bite of food. The man across from him was blonde, his goatee twitching as he smirked at her. Sif broke into her thoughts as she announced, "Sera, this is Fandral the Dashing, Volstagg, and Hogun the Grimm, otherwise known as the Warriors Three. Boys, this is Sera. She's new here."

Sera nodded in greeting as she grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Fandral leaned over, his voice barely breaking into her thoughts as a certain tall, pale prince strode in. He took a seat at a head table beside a thin blonde, who seemed twice as old as he, but barely enough to be close to fifty or so Midgardian years. Sera felt his emerald orbs on her as she tuned back into Fandral's conversation with Volstagg.

"If you don't stop, Sera here won't have anything to eat!"

Volstagg's mumbled apology was barely audible through the food in his mouth, but Sera laughed. "It's alright. I'm sure I will be able to find something." A beam from Volstagg as he helped himself to seconds gave her the impression that he at least found her likeable.

A tingling up her spine caused her to break her gaze as she turned her head. Loki was watching her, a slow smirk sliding onto his expression. Sera's eyes narrowed as she saw in her mind the image of a young boy, sliding into Sif's sleeping quarters and cutting her hair in spite. She turned back to her meal, enduring the rest of his glances with laughs toward her new companions.

In the course of a meal, she listened to many humorous stories of Fandral's many women, which prompted a quick smile from Hogun, and some strategies from Sif on their next practice battle with Thor and Loki. At the mention of the prince's name, Sera felt a hard glare on the small of her back. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of even a glance in his direction, she laughed at Volstagg's impression of a flailing Fandral. She glanced across the table to Sif, whose expression brightened at the sight of something directly over Hogun's left shoulder. Turning her head slightly, Sera was greeted by the wide build of the fairer prince. Thor stood, his gaze on Sif. "May I ask which time were we impersonating, the time Fandral fell of his horse or the last time Loki tried to fight Sif one-on-one?" The warriors laughed, but Sera felt oddly uncomfortable. As they chattered on, Sera's eyes locked on Sif. The female warrior was watching Thor with admiration, always trying to keep his attention on her. Sera chuckled under her breath as she noted quietly Sif's attraction to the elder prince. As the warriors conversed about the next day's practice, she excused herself.

Striding from the room, she found herself back in the hallway. Retracing her steps, she followed – with brief lapses of memory – Sif's path from the library. As she re-entered the large room, she felt immediately the same uncomfortable chill crawl through her bones.

A pair of long, black leather-clad legs was crossed and lounging in a chair just across the way. She remembered briefly that this was where she and Sif had been conversing only about an hour before, and stepped closer. His dark hair was slicked back with a light curl at his shoulders and his face was turned toward the book he was examining.

"Hello, Sera." Her skin crawled at the sound of his voice caressing her name. He shut the book and placed it on the floor by his chair. He motioned to the chair across from him, the one where she had been sitting earlier. "Take a seat."

Sera obliged, perching herself on the edge of the seat. Sif's earlier accusation of the prince made her slightly uneasy, but she knew that he could read anything in her mind if he wished. She wasn't completely sure if things had healed between he and Sif, but she knew that bringing it up would not bode well for her.

"This afternoon, you showed me that despite your claims, you are not as strong as your father believes you to be." His eyes examined her as he reclined, his right index finger resting on the crease between his lips. As his finger dropped, he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "You failed to keep me out of your head and it cost you. Whether it was more than your ego, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." Loki slowly stood.

"To keep someone out of your mind," he continued, "is to deny them access to any part of your subconscious. To keep someone at bay, you must first know how to close that door to your mind." He had begun to pace as he lectured, Sera's eyes connecting with his at various points when he would glance to her to check if she was paying attention. "You lack that knowledge."

Sera frowned. "I was never taught that others could gain access. In my realm, I was the only one with my power."

"In your realm, the others must be utterly unintelligent." She didn't know whether or not to accept it as a backhanded compliment, so she remained silent. He continued, "Therefore, I will teach you." He checked the sundial near the window, then glanced about the library. He strode to her side, then knelt. His strong gaze bored into hers as he spoke again. "Will you learn?"

"Yes."

"Good." He leaned back a little. "The first step is to completely empty your mind. Close your eyes and envision nothing." Sera did as she was told, closing her eyes tightly. The only nothing that she knew was total blackness, the kind that comes as a surprise after turning out a light in the dead of night. She envisioned her old room when she was little and her father would douse the lights for her, keeping her in the dark until the sunrise would claim her.

Loki's voice startled her as he spoke again, calm and close. "Good... when I try to get in, I want you to envision a door, and my power being an annoying visitor you do not want in. Close that door in my face and do not open it, no matter how much I want in. Understand?"

Sera nodded, and almost immediately felt the uncomfortable chill creep into her bones. His influence was seeping into her mind as her skin crawled. She focused on the mental blackness, seeing a door rise from the murky depths of her imagination. A silver cloud, serpentine in shape, slid along the ground as Loki pushed forward in his mental ambush. The door was open in her mind and she could see herself running toward the door, grasping the handle tightly. An expression of panic was upon her face as she watched with wide-eyed fear as the serpent of smoke slipped toward the door, drawing ever nearer...

The mental door was heavy, and she concentrated all of her energy into shutting that door. The door inched closer and closer to its lock, and as Sera willed all of her mental power into shutting that imaginary door, she felt it push forward and slam against the serpent's head. A yell escaped her as her exerted energy sent the serpent flying backward, and an external grunt sent Sera's eyes opening in fear.

Where he had been kneeling, Loki was now lying backward, his head millimeters from the corner of the chair to her right. His long length was stretched toward her, his right hand rubbing the back of his skull. A furious red crossed his pale face as he glared up at her. "What was that?" he asked angrily, his green eyes shooting daggers.

A blush flooded her cheeks as she stuttered, "I-I... I must have pushed you."

"No, you did not. You shut me out of your mind and as a side effect, pushed me physically using your mind." Loki's bruised ego was evident as he growled, "Our lesson is over."

Sera frowned. "Oh, so any time I get better at anything and best you, you immediately have to quit? Some prince you are." This personal attack on Loki had stoked a small flame as he raised his glare to meet hers. Wordlessly, she felt the chill of the attack creeping up her arms. _No. Not this time, prince. _She felt her glare burn with anger as she willed the mental door to stay closed as she sent her own attack his way, feeling his guard go up immediately. She pulled back a little, then focused on sending her attack forward, pushing against his strong defenses.

He sat up, leaning closer to her as if taunting her with his proximity that his position did nothing to aid her attack on him. Sera frowned, her brow furrowing as she closed her eyes with mental exertion. As she forced her attack further, she felt a warm item push against her own forehead. Something broke in his mind and Sera's mental forces pushed forward... straight for his thoughts. She was rewarded with the image of her, eyes closed and forehead pressed against his, feeling an emotion she had no name for. It wasn't lust nor love, but it was laced with confusion and curiosity... and admiration. As she rooted through his brain, she felt a fear creep through her bones, but not from her own brain. His. Suddenly, a door was shut as soon as the realization hit her and she withdrew. Sera opened her eyes, seeing his staring back into hers.

Loki sat back, his expression cold. "Now we are finished." He stood quickly and stepped away, heading for the entrance.

Sera chased after him, padding quietly as she reached for his tall shoulder. Pulling him in her direction, she forced him to turn. "We're not finished completely. You have to teach me, or the All-Father will be disappointed..."

She could feel him tense. "Tomorrow, we'll meet in the garden again. I will let you know what time." She nodded and dropped her hand. He swept out of the library and she was left with the remaining images of his mind: confusion, fear, and admiration. All for her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and again, thanks to my wonderful boyfriend for helping me through this chapter! Without him, there would have been no third chapter for the longest time. I hope you enjoyed it, 'cause I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 4: Evening Encounters

_**The Yoshinator: I'm glad you thought it was awesome. Your review made me smile when I got the notification last night. Thanks for reading!**_

**I'm warning you now, this isn't going to be the best chapter. As usual, I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

Sera had found her way back to her room after Loki left her alone in the library, her fingers still tingling from where she had gripped his arm. For some reason, she couldn't continue her irritation at him for wanting to give up. He was easily offended, she realized, but to quit every time she gained some advantage over him was no reason to act like a child. "Men," she muttered in disgust, "can't live with them and you can't live without them." She kicked her boots near her bed and crossed to the balcony doors, still open from earlier. As she stepped onto the golden structure jutting out over the gardens, she took a deep breath of fresh Asgardian air. The air here was so... different. It wasn't bitingly cold and icicles weren't threatening to fall on her head at any second. Chuckling softly to herself, she leaned on the edge of the balcony.

Down below her stretched the vast gardens, ones that she herself had explored earlier and where she had first officially met Loki. The dark prince had arrested her attention and given her something to ponder. He was a strange and irritating young man, there was no doubt about that. He wasn't his brother, but he had his attractive points. Sera had found his arrogance insufferable, but tonight's encounter in the library had her curious. What was the youngest son of Odin hiding?

In his mind, Loki had held respect and admiration for her. Why? What did he find within her that even provoked interest? Sera frowned, leaning into the cupped palm of her left hand. She sighed in a huff of air, frustration causing her brow to furrow. Why was there such conflict in his mind concerning her? Why did she even care? So many questions and so little time. Her father had said that he would be by in three weeks to check on her status. _Whatever that means, _she thought. When her father visited, she knew that her questions would be answered.

Her eyes fell to the gardens, catching on a dark shadow darting through the paths. The tall figure seemed all too familiar and Sera found herself leaning farther over the balcony to follow his movements. She recognized the slicked-back raven hair and immediately felt her mouth open. "Loki."

He stopped on a dime, his face raising to look up at her. How he had heard her was beyond Sera's comprehension, but she shut her mouth quickly. A smile formed on his thin lips.

"Sera." For a moment, she could almost see the flurry of emotions that she had felt a hint of earlier in their lesson. "Did you need me?" he asked, cocking his head to the right.

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly conscious of the fact that he was possibly still angry with her for her earlier actions toward him.

"You did say my name, did you not?" He raised an eyebrow, his smile becoming a little more mischievous. "Or was that a figment of my imagination?"

"No, I did. It was an accident..." _Oh, how lame. Stop talking now before you make a fool of yourself in front of your own magic teacher. _The continuing smirk on Loki's face below her caused her to look away briefly. He knew she had been caught in a brief moment of recognition where she was vulnerable to any emotion that he could impress her with.

He shook his head and his smile faltered a little. "I do believe that it was not a mere accident, Sera. Now, what did you need from me so I may continue my walk on this beautiful Asgardian night?"

Sera found herself caught in a lie. "I... was wondering... if I could possibly join you?" she finished lamely, cringing inwardly at her horrible attempt at fabricating a false truth.

A laugh from below her came floating up on the breeze. "It would be rude to refuse. Now, come down quickly before I have to leave you here alone." He raised his hand, beckoning to her.

"It would take me ten minutes just to get down there!" Sera replied, her eyes widening. Several flights of stairs and many winding hallways separated herself and the entrance to the gardens near where Loki stood. She could find no immediate way of getting to his spot. _Unless he means... _Realization dawned on her and her jaw dropped slightly. "You mean... jump?"

"No, silly girl. Transport down here to me," Loki chuckled, his pale face brightening with the humor he found in the younger girl's slow thought process. "Consider it your third lesson."

Sera glanced down. Part of her still didn't trust him, especially after what Sif had said. _But that was years ago, right? She had probably spurned his advances and made him jealous by all of her fawning over Thor... I should be safe. _She warily eyed him as she studied her hands. "Just focus on where he is," she murmured to herself, remembering the small lesson she had read in a book back at her old home. All the magic she knew, she had taught herself through old books. Transportation had not been in many of the books. She studied the ground near him, making sure she chose a spot devoid of any ill-placed rocks or holes. Surely the gardens of Asgard didn't have those... She closed her eyes and imagined herself in the place she had envisioned. Suddenly, a sharp pain in her ass caused her to open her eyes.

Loki towered above her, his eyes holding amusement as he stared down at her. "Maybe it would have been better to envision yourself standing..." he mused, a grin forming on the edge of his lips.

Sera scrambled to her feet, brushing dirt off of her backside. "In hindsight, it did not cross my mind..." she muttered. Loki's soft chuckle brought her eyes to connect with his. He dropped his hand, one that he had extended to help her to her feet. "Sorry. I didn't see your hand there."

He nodded, obviously not bothered by his brushed-off attempt at courtesy. He turned and began to stroll away from her. Sera caught up to his long-legged stride and matched his speed as he directed her toward the fountains from earlier in the day. "Tell me, Sera, where do you come from?" Loki asked, his emerald eyes studying her.

Sera balked. "I... am not at liberty to discuss that. My father feels it was better as a secret kept by myself and Odin." A frown crossed her companion's face.

"Why would that be?"

"Considering the history of my realm and yours... we are too different for my heritage to just be tossed around. People here would probably murder me in the streets if it got out." Sera shuddered at the thought of always being locked up in the castle. Loki didn't seem satisfied by her answer, but he didn't press her for more information. "What about you, son of Odin? What ails you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always keep to yourself, and you seemed rather irritated this morning when you were told that you had to teach me. You obviously have something on your mind at all times. I am curious to what possibly has you distracted," Sera replied calmly.

Loki shrugged. "Is it so wrong to wish to be alone? I find solitude much more calming than parties." His eyes widened for a second as something crossed his mind. He looked to her, then paused by the corner of the fountain. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Sera replied.

"My father seems to hold you in such regard... may I at least know your standing in whatever realm you come from?" Loki asked.

"I am the daughter of an ambassador, as simple as it sounds. We're the third greatest family in our realm. If the king were to die, his son would take over. If his son dies without an heir to follow, my father steps into his place. It is a simple pecking order, really," Sera answered quietly. She chose her words carefully, making sure to not reveal too much. Loki seemed pleased by her answer and continued on their walk. For a few minutes, it was silent. Sera was able to appreciate the vast collection of flowers and plants contained within the gardens. As they passed a large rose bush, Loki took note of the flower and turned to her.

"I feel it is necessary to ask this, but my mother earlier stopped me and told me to make sure that you knew that you were invited to the ball we are holding in a few days," Loki muttered uncomfortably. Sera raised an eyebrow at his awkward invitation, but nodded.

"Of course. I couldn't ignore the request of the Queen," she replied. She smiled briefly to ease the tension, but couldn't help but notice his obvious discomfort. Sera took it as her cue to leave. "I shall see you at our next lesson." She bowed slightly. As she straightened, she caught his eye.

"Ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Meet me here," Loki instructed. His emerald eyes bore into her own. Sera took a deep breath.

"Good night then, my Prince."

"Good night, Sera." His deep voice murmured her voice and she paused mid-step. "Sleep well."

Sera turned, curiosity burning in her eyes. "You too..." she replied apprehensively. Turning again, she closed her eyes, envisioning herself walking through the doors of her balcony. The air around her changed, becoming more contained. Sera opened her eyes, greeted by the soft smell of clean sheets and running bathwater. She quickly stepped into the bathroom, shedding her clothes and dipping into the bath that Anna had run for her while she had been out with Loki. The steaming water soothed her tired skin, and she quickly found herself fighting fatigue.

After ten minutes of bathing, Sera brought her reluctant body from the comfort of the bathtub and dried herself off with the fluffy towels sitting on the corner of the sink. Wrapping one around her, she stepped to the bed and discarded the damp towel on the floor by her clothes. Trusting that Anna wouldn't be too angry at the mess she had left haphazardly on the floor, Sera slipped between the cool sheets, reveling in the feel of the soft covers against her bare skin. Within moments of her head hitting the feather pillow, Sera was asleep, her dreams filled with the mysterious prince, ice shards, and red eyes.

* * *

**So this chapter was a basic filler between the previous and the next chapter. Yes, Loki was a little bit soft in this chapter, but he finally was over her getting into his mind. Or was he? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next update to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5: Hushed Compromises

**If you haven't heard, _Thor 2_ has been slated to come out in November 2013! Anyone else as excited as me? :D **

**As always, I own nothing except my OC.**

* * *

The next few days for Sera were filled with mornings and evenings in the youngest prince's presence. He spun her tales of his childhood to amuse her as she focused on sending items to other areas of the castle or gardens, sometimes landing a few desserts on Thor's unsuspecting head. Loki seemed to become less tense around her each day and she welcomed his few and fleeting smiles and moments of laughter. Despite her greatest efforts, a wall still remained around his mind even more than it had before. She couldn't even attempt to break through to see if the feelings still festered in his brain.

The day before the ball, Sera and Loki had decided to take their lesson outside of the castle's halls and gardens. Sera had chosen a small clearing in the center of a field, one that she had seen the previous afternoon from her balcony. Loki had hesitated at first, but after a few moments of persistent pestering, Sera had broken him into agreement. As they stood in the opening, she examined the earth. The ground was made of soft dirt with ankle length grass, tanned in the heat of the sun. Rainy days were rare from what she could make of it.

"For the past few days, we have been experimenting with the various ways you can aid yourself and others in battle," Loki stated, his long hands clasped behind his back. His black and emerald armor had been replaced with a soft hunter green shirt and long black pants. His outfit was similar to Sera's, who had donned a white shirt and dark blue pants. His eyes surveyed her as he continued. "Today, I feel you should be able to combine all of what I have taught you with your previous knowledge and knock me off my feet." Loki grinned. "Literally."

Sera chuckled. "Do you really doubt me that much, my Prince?" she asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you would trust your own teaching more."

"Oh, I don't doubt _my _teaching ability, but more _your_ ability to use it," Loki replied calmly, his grin easily giving her a sense of security. "Now, take three steps back." Sera did as she was told, standing approximately seven steps away from him. "Excellent. Begin."

Sera's hand raised into the air, a serpent of dirt following her motion. With a grunt, she thrust it forward, following it with a gust of wind to keep the dirt-snake flowing. Loki brushed it aside, his amusement obvious. "Come now, you can do better than that," he taunted. Sera frowned and felt a warmth growing in the palm of her hand. A small flame built there, and she felt the childish need to burn the grass around her. Following that instinct, she thrust it off to her left where it caught the surrounding blades on fire. Her mental shield extended around her, surrounding herself and the perimeter of the circle. Loki raised an eyebrow. "Well played, my dear."

He brushed his hand along the burning grasses, his eyes falling to his fingers. A splash of liquid covered the blades, dousing the dancing flames. As his fingers retracted, the water turned to jagged ice shards, which jumped up into his face. Growling, he brushed the pieces of frozen liquid from his face and glared at Sera. Her triumphant smirk was her only answer as she glanced to his feet. While he had been distracted with the fire, she had made sure that she had watered the dry blades at his feet enough that he stood in a pool of water. When the ice had formed, she had quickly covered the puddle at his feet with it as well. Loki jerked his left ankle up, the ice catching on his boot. His gaze darted down to his trapped limbs and a flash of movement caught his attention.

Sera had covered the distance between them in a short second, another sharp shard of ice clutched murderously in her right hand. She held it to his throat, pushing him back. The ice at his feet cracked and gave way as she pushed through him, falling to the ground. A knife thrown from her right knocked the ice out of her hand and as she reached for it, a boot stepped on her wrist. Sera's eyes burned into Loki's green irises as he chuckled. "Not bad for your first magical combat lesson with someone actually skilled in the art," he stated as he freed her wrist from under his boot.

Sera sat up, rubbing her wrist gently as the ice shard beside her vanished. "I do not understand quite why this is so hard for me," she muttered. "Back home, I could outsmart the best warrior. Here, I cannot even surprise _you_."

Loki came to her side, gracefully taking a seat beside her. "You must realize that I have had years of practice. Six days of lessons with me could not possibly equal that amount of training." Sera nodded, nursing her bruised feelings. She felt inadequate next to him. What was she training for anyway? Why hadn't Odin just thrown her out, told her to live on the streets of Asgard for the rest of her years? _Because a perfectly timed attack from Jotunheim would quite possibly be the end of his reign._ Sera's eyes widened slightly as she banished the thought from her mind. Her father had warned her of mind-reading sorcerers here... was Loki one of them? She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, studying his watchful gaze. He hadn't seemed to notice anything if he were inside of her mind; otherwise, he was simply rather good at hiding his reaction.

As she turned her head to study the Bifrost, a moving figure caught her eye. A tall man, clothed in a dark hooded cloak, was thundering away from Heimdall's post. His dark horse was larger than the usual Asgardian steed, and taking note of a small thing bouncing on his chest, Sera felt her blood run abnormally cold. The same ice shard dangled from a ribbon, one that she had discarded in her bag the moment Heimdall had transported her here. "Oh, no."

Loki, startled by her outburst, followed her gaze. "What?"

"Nothing. I feel woozy. Do you mind if we end there for right now?" Sera didn't wait for his answer as she leaped to her feet and began to sprint down the hill. "See you at the late meal!" The last sight she had of the prince was his startled expression watching her speed away from him.

* * *

"You know why I'm here, Odin." The deep voice rumbled from a pale chest, bare of any cloth. His cloak's hood had been brushed back from his face, revealing a pair of pine green eyes and a salt-and-pepper colored head. His strong jaw was set as he stood before the All-Father. Odin himself had come down to stand on equal level with the visitor, his one crystal blue eye studying the middle-aged man before him.

"Yes, Edur, I know. You have come to discuss the matter of the peace agreement." His assumption was greeted by the nod of his visitor.

"I am displeased with the lack of information given back to my King. My head is on the figurative chopping block for this if it fails," Edur stated, frowning. "Laufey is becoming most restless. He does have a thirst for your blood, as you know."

"Yes, I am aware." Odin sighed softly. "I was under the impression that the peace agreement had been approved by him."

"It had, but he expected it to have immediate results."

"I can't rush things, Edur. I promised peace from Asgard as long as a daughter of Jotunheim was given," Odin stated evenly as he studied his companion. Edur was the peacekeeper of Jotunheim, third in the realm as far as power was concerned. His normally ridged and dark blue appearance was held back by the enchanted crystal upon his chest. "I see that your daughter does not require the enchantments of an ice shard to maintain an Asgardian appearance."

"Her mother was of this realm. She was a lowly street wench as far as you're concerned," Edur snapped. His light eyes examined the shorter man. Standing well above the All-Father, he reached the standard height for Jotunns at ten feet. He clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his voice. "As she is my own daughter, I worry for her safety concerning this matter. I never imagined her being tossed into political matters."

"I understand, Edur. She was welcomed most graciously by our family and friends," Odin replied.

"What about your sons?" Edur pressed.

"All is well. She has taken to Thor quite well, seeing as her small tricks on him have gone without serious problem. He finds them amusing," Odin stated, a small smile forming on his lips. Thor had grown quite fond of the young magician, seeing her as harmless as a mischievous kitten batting at a strand of string. Thor had become quite defensive of her around others, especially when she had slipped down to the training grounds to watch a spar between the brothers and the Warriors Three and almost gotten herself slashed by Fandral. If Thor hadn't stepped in, Sera might not have been able to complete the final requirements of the peace agreement.

"Good. What of the other son?" Edur asked, glancing at the All-Father.

"He's helping her further her magic. He himself is advanced in sorcery and was willing to teach her."

"Ah, I see," Edur mused. "Tell me, has she been told of her true reason for being here?"

"As I said, Edur," Odin answered, "I do not want to rush things. Love is a delicate thing; it cannot be pushed or it will break."

"Laufey will not be pleased to hear that..." Edur muttered. "He wants a positive bond between our realms or he will believe that you are holding out on him."

"Tell Laufey that I will push a little, but I will not order them to fall in love. I cannot push my son to do something he does not wish to do."

Edur nodded. He watched a golden leaf as it fluttered against its emerald siblings. "I will be able to give you until the end of the warm season, my friend. After that... our agreement may be considered null and void." His eyes surveyed his companion as Odin pondered over his words.

"I will agree to those terms. As for now, she seems on fairly good terms with both of my sons. I promise that by the end of the season, she will be due to be wed to a son of Odin," he answered softly. Their entire conversation had been kept at a murmured level, quiet enough not to be overheard and spread throughout the castle by an eavesdropping servant or passerby.

"Alright. I will be on my way," Edur sighed. "Take good care of my daughter, my friend. She is the first of my loins, but she is the only connection I have to her mother. I would hate to lose her."

Odin nodded his sympathies. "Farewell, Edur. I will write in the near future of the happenings between my sons and your daughter." The two men nodded their goodbyes to each other and separated, Odin heading for his bedchambers and Edur for the courtyard. As Edur came to the side of his steed, he caught a glimpse of long raven hair and dark midnight blue eyes peering at him from across the yard. He smiled and nodded at her, the only allowed interaction between them. He placed a kiss on his fingertips and extended it in her direction as he mounted his tall horse. He kicked his heels into its sides and rode to the Bifrost.

* * *

Sera watched her father gallop away from her, seeing his appearance shift as he dismounted near Heimdall. His dark blue skin was a stark contrast to the tan of the Asgardians, and her heart ached as she watched him disappear. Standing and trotting back to the gardens, she encountered Loki, who studied her curiously. "What was that all about?" he asked hesitantly.

"An old friend," was her only answer as she brushed past him, feeling the lump in her throat swell. She left the garden, leaving a bewildered Loki in her wake.

* * *

**So I figured it was time to drop the bomb of her heritage. Not much of a bomb, but it does actually have a point for the ending I'm thinking of. The next chapter or two will be the ball and if you're lucky, we might have a little fluff going on. ;) Reviews are welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Left Feet

**A bit of a shorter chapter. As always, I only own my OC.**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sera hid herself away in her quarters. She skipped the meals, preferring to sit alone in her room, studying the crystal that had been tucked away in her bag. The shard's jagged edges were rough against her hands, but she still ran her fingers over the planes. The pale alabaster skin that touched the pendant had switched slowly to a deep blue, ridges lining various intervals of her skin. She had watched the color spread across her like a disease, turning her body from white to blue. The door to her room had been locked hours ago, the night creeping in through the window.

_Why was my father here?_ She was lost. Why would Edur be here if her end of the bargain had been fulfilled? She was here, was she not? Was there more to the treaty than she had been told? Sighing softly, she tossed the crystal into the gaping mouth of the bag to the left of her bed. She rolled over to face the wall, feeling a warmth trickle into her bones as her body slowly regained her false Asgardian appearance.

A knock sounded at the door, shaking her from her thoughts. "Who is it?" she called cautiously. If it was Loki, she wasn't in the mood to be scolded for leaving the lesson without being dismissed. He was rather anal about that.

"It is Thor. May I come in, my lady?" the deep voice rumbled from the opposite side of the door. Sera rose from atop the covers, slowly stepping to the locked door. Lifting the bolt, she opened the door a crack and peered out.

"Can I help you, my prince?" she asked meekly, her dark blue eyes examining the bulk of the elder prince. He studied her with concern, raising a hand to push the door open. Sera was moved with it, a small feather compared to the door's weight.

"I was sent on behalf of my mother. She had noticed your absence at the meals and wanted me to see if you were alright," Thor stated. His light blue eyes held both concern and curiosity, one that she mirrored.

"Why not Loki?" Sera asked. "He is my teacher, after all. I figured he would be the one more concerned."

There was a shrug from the god of thunder. "I have no idea, honestly. He did not seem to notice your absence."

At this, Sera's shoulders drooped. She stepped from behind the door and crossed to the center of the room. "Please tell your mother that I am fine. I'm just experiencing some..." she glanced to the window for a moment as she searched for the correct word, "homesickness." A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump; she had not heard Thor cross the room. She raised her head to peer up at the tall Asgardian.

"I see your problem, dear Sera. Where is it you come from?" he asked, his hand a gentle presence as he guided her to the bedside. He directed her to sit on the edge as he perched carefully beside her. His weight caused the bed to dip a little, but it only gave Sera amusement. She grinned sadly.

"I am not at will to discuss that information. Your father is the only one who knows other than myself," was her answer. Thor's nod was courteous and he didn't press her for more. Sera felt a surge of respect flow through her at this simple action; Thor was already much different than his smaller brother. Loki had pressed into her mind for days, trying to catch a thought of her nationality. Sera had always kept her guard up around him, but already within a few minutes of discussion with Thor, she could understand what set the two brothers apart. Thor was large, muscular, and well-liked by the people, where Loki was withdrawn, mischievous and persistent. Thor respected the fact that she could not tell him her simplest secret and she respected that he didn't push the subject.

Thor smiled. "I'm glad to see a smile on your face, no matter how small." He patted her shoulder and sighed. "Is there anything else bothering you? Quite possibly even my brother?" He chuckled, the sound deep and rough within his throat.

"No, Prince Loki is fine. He is a wonderful teacher, but he has... arrogance problems," Sera stated, careful to choose her words. She was still uncertain of how close the bond between the two brothers was, no matter how they acted in spars or at meals.

Her response was met with another laugh. "Loki has always been that way," Thor answered. He leaned down a little, lowering his voice. "If I may say so myself, he's trying to compensate for something." He winked and raised himself from the bed. "I'll go tell Mother that she has nothing to worry about." As he crossed the room to the door, he paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Will I see you at tomorrow night's ball?"

Sera pondered for a moment, but nodded her head. "Aye." Her answer was met with a smile.

"Good." Thor nodded to her, saying his good night and left the room. Sera was alone once more. As she sat back on the bed, she studied the ceiling. The ball tomorrow was in honor of the elder Prince's birthday, and she was not prepared. In Jotunheim, celebrations were rare and dress was simple. She glanced to the open wardrobe across the room. Inside were various shades of green, gold, and black dresses, shirts, pants, and gowns. She had not seen one gown inside of that dresser worthy of a birthday ball. Sighing to herself, Sera laid back and turned to face the opposite wall again. This time as her eyes closed, she was greeted with the sweet serenity of sleep.

* * *

"Ow!" Sera gritted her teeth as the laces tying her corset together were tightened. She stood in the middle of her room, the evening sky beginning to show the beautiful hues of red and orange that she had become so accustomed to within a week. The silk of her underclothing was alien to her skin and she felt as if she had become an Asgardian dress-up doll. As she felt Anna's blistered fingers pull away, she turned her head to examine the woman behind her. Anna stood with her hands on her hips, studying her handiwork. The white corset was tight against Sera's skin, causing her to suck in her breath a little to feel even remotely comfortable in the restrictive clothing.

She had been present that morning at breakfast, taking her old seat with the Warriors Three. They had greeted her loudly, laughing that she had been taken by some man the afternoon before. Sif had eyed her curiously, her line of eyesight drifting at times to Loki, who sat beside Thor at the head of the table. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to glance his way. Why she found his gaze upon her an insult, she didn't know why. Sera had just refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that she had missed his presence.

After the midday meal, she had reported to her room with Anna, who had been giddy with excitement. She had found a new gown lying on her bed, obviously meant for her. She had four hours until she was due at the celebration, and Anna was not going to let her out of her sight for a minute. Now, with twenty minutes until she was to be in the grand room, she was still undressed and her hair was barely close to presentable. Sighing softly, she felt Anna flit past her to the bed. The dress was tossed over her arm and Anna returned to Sera's side. She waved her hand upward, repeating "Up! Up!" Sera raised her arms over her head as Anna stepped atop a small platform to drop the hem of the dress over Sera's head and shoulders. Sera remained still as Anna worked the dress over her torso, dropping her arms enough to work her right arm into a strap. The strap was thick, with small, green, glittery enhancements added to it. The left side of her dress traced the rise of her breast, lined with the same detail as the strap. The dress in full was black, but when she moved, it shimmered a dark emerald. As Anna raised the hem a little at the bottom to pull at something underneath, she realized that the black was only a shear top layer and underneath was a thick emerald silk. Anna rose again to the platform as she reached for Sera's hair. Sera winced as Anna's rough hands worked through her hair, pinning it up in various places. Finally, Sera was led to the full-length mirror that had appeared in her room that morning and Anna allowed her to see herself fully. Anna had applied basic makeup to her appearance, enhancing the dark blue of her eyes with black mascara and liner.

Sera eyed her hair carefully, noting the messy bun that it had been arranged in. It was held together with pins of emerald, at which she raised an eyebrow to. "My favorite color?" she asked, gesturing to the abundance of black and green in her get-up for the night.

Anna nodded. "I figured for your first celebration here in Asgard, you might feel more comfortable in a color you're used to," she replied, frowning at an out-of-place hair on Sera's head. She quickly licked her hand and patted at the strand. As Sera chuckled, Anna settled back down to her own height, examining the young woman before her in the mirror. "If I don't say myself, you look absolutely beautiful. I think you just might get a few dances tonight with some special men." Anna winked at her.

Sera chuckled. "I doubt it. I'm not much for dancing."

Anna shrugged. "At least dance with the birthday boy. It'll make his night."

"But he has plenty of other beautiful girls to dance with, Anna. I'm sure I will not be that impressionable to him," Sera answered as she turned toward the bed to gather her discarded clothing from that morning. Anna quickly intercepted her and took them into her own arms.

"At least dance for me, miss. I'm not allowed in the ball, so do me a favor and give me that much?" Anna pleaded.

Sera sighed softly. "Alright, I will. But only for you, since you have treated me so well since I came here," she giggled. She exhaled. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," came the reply. Anna hesitated, then hugged Sera quickly. "Be careful tonight. I'll see you in the mornin'." Anna glanced at the door. "You might want to hurry. They'll be starting soon."

Sera nodded and smoothed the skirt of her dress again. "Good night, Anna." She quickly exited her quarters and padded down the hallway. She found herself caught in the rush of guests flowing in through the doors, and followed the crowd toward the mouth of the celebration. As she was pushed into the room, she felt herself gravitate to the wall beside the doorway. Pillars lined the large room, tables spread out along the edges. As she leaned against a pillar, a small fanfare played. Her eyes were drawn to the front of the room, where four figures had emerged. Frigga and Odin were first, dressed completely in gold. Thor followed them, dressed in his signature armor – minus the helmet. She found herself applauding at their entrance, but her eyes were drawn to the fourth and final figure making his way into the crowd. His long raven hair was slightly messy, but attractively so. She found herself the object of his gaze as he swept through the crowd, a crooked grin forming on his thin lips. She nodded to him, her eyes drawn to a sudden tall figure at her side. Thor, being his pleasantly aloof self, extended his hand to her.

"Care to have the first dance with me, my lady?" he asked. "I'm not allowed to dance by myself... and I'd rather not dance with my mother."

Sera grinned and placed her hand in hers. "I shall have to apologize in advance for my..." _What was that Midgardian term again? Oh, yes._ "... two left feet." Thor laughed, stating something about being a natural leader and led her to the center of the golden floor. As he swept her into a mid-tempo waltz, Sera couldn't help but feel the icy chill of a pair of emerald eyes on her back. As Thor turned her, she met Loki's gaze. She couldn't help but feel as if he were possibly jealous. Shrugging apologetically, she let the wall around her subconscious down for a second and hoped he was listening. _The next dance shall be yours, if you wish it to be._

_I'll wait for you. _Sera smiled to herself at the reply, meeting his gaze again as Thor extended his arm. His eyes were still upon her, but they were glittering at the touch of his smirk. Sera nodded to him slightly and allowed herself to be twirled by the god of thunder.

* * *

**I figured I would cut the ball scenes in half to give myself a little bit more time to plan some Loki/Sera interaction (and if you're a romantic sap like I am, you might like it) that may be coming up next chapter. I promise that the next chapter be up by the end of the weekend. Reviews are welcomed! **


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**I apologize for how long it took me to update. It's been a really busy week for me, but I got some time this morning to update. I'll try to get the next chapter in before Sunday, because from Sunday afternoon to Friday evening, I will not be able to reach a computer. I'll be writing the chapter by hand and updating shortly after that. I hope this chapter suffices.**

**As always, I do not own anything except my OC.**

* * *

Loki's emerald eyes surveyed the giddy party-goers, swirling around and sipping strong Asgardian drafts of alcohol. Some of the women were already tipsy, for the feast was simply a buffet. His mother loved to throw balls on a whim and they were already characterized by the elegant tables lined against the wall and overflowing with food. Frigga was a delightful and wise woman, but sometimes she felt lonely and insignificant in the castle. A well-timed ball or party gave her something to do every once in a while.

As the waltz gained speed, Loki examined the party with the eyes of the eternal wallflower. He rarely participated in the balls, only dancing with a female partner when his mother threatened him with a year of no magic. He no longer had to worry about that empty threat; he had learned every book by heart and her threat no longer held true. She loved her son too much to forbid him the only thing that kept him happy.

His gaze drifted back to the waltzing couples, lingering on a single one for far too long. He watched them carefully, examining Sera's face as she giggled something to Thor, who nodded. He felt a jitter in his stomach as he watched them interacting so easily. _Jealous, am I? _Loki asked himself inwardly. _Not that he gets to dance with her first, as he has always been the first in everything... _He refused to push further. That was a can of worms he had dealt with everyday of his waking life. This was not the time to play the part of the forgotten son.

The easy waltz tune ended and the dancing guests came to a halt. Their polite applause was interrupted in his ears by a sweet, musical laugh. Loki awoke from his thoughts as Thor and Sera came to his side. "Brother, your student..." he paused in laughter, "...is an excellent dancer." Thor glanced down to his companion, who had hooked her hand onto his lower arm for guidance. Her face was glowing from her waltz with the eldest prince.

"Oh, stop. You know that I stepped on your feet at least twelve times," Sera laughed, patting his arm with her free hand. Her gaze drifted to Loki and she immediately dropped her hold on Thor's arm, sheepishly taking a small step away from him.

Loki forced a smile, nodding. "I wasn't her dance teacher, simply her magic teacher," he replied, his eyes studying her face as she raised an eyebrow at him. Keeping the door of his mind locked extremely tight, he held his arm out to her. "Maybe I could change that."

Sera glanced up to Thor, almost seeming to ask for permission. He gestured her forward, bidding her goodbye as he bowed his head to her and swept away in search of another dance partner. Sera carefully took Loki's arm, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor. Loki caught his mother's eye, who smiled slowly. He felt suddenly nervous, completely uncharacteristic for him. He slowed, turning Sera gently to face him as he placed a hand on her waist, his other hand cupping around hers. He was suddenly aware of her free hand resting on his shoulder close to his neck. As the music started, a slower waltz than the one that had just escaped the strings of the orchestra, he felt her awkwardly start to lead. "Let me lead," he whispered, guiding her in the gentle three-step rhythm. She complied, becoming light in his hands. She stumbled slightly as he turned her, the edge of her shoe pressing against his boot. She blushed, the red accenting the pale shade of her face. Loki grinned. He pointedly stepped on the edge of her toe, hearing her breath catch. Sera glared up at him, but she was met only by his continuing grin.

Loki felt at ease here with her. He usually was very short with the women he danced with, keeping it professional with the girls who wished it to be more. Sera was different. Her inexperience with dancing gave her a flaw and he found that to be her most endearing aspect. Yes, she could do magic well – though at times she was lacking in thought toward what to do with it – and she was beautiful, but she had seemed unreal. Here, Sera was vulnerable. He liked it.

He raised his arm, the hand at her waist pushing her through as she went into the twirl he had designated. As she came in, his hand reconnected with her waist early, pulling her in. He gently adjusted the hand that he held at shoulder level, murmuring, "You try to lead, which is the only problem you have." Sera nodded silently. "Move in threes and let your partner lead. You'll step on his toes less." Her dark blue eyes connected with his and for a moment, his breath caught. He had not gotten a good look at her when she had been whisked away by Thor, but now she was up close and it was impossible not to notice the way her raven hair fell from the loose bun it had been put up in. It was impossibly not to see how prominent and strong her jawline was, how her dark eyes contrasted her pale skin and seemed to make the latter glow.

Loki shook his head slightly, causing her to cock her head questioningly. "Insect buzzing around my ear," he answered, the lie slipping easily off of his silver tongue. She seemed to accept his answer. Loki paused before leaning down to her ear. "I would like to compliment the maker of your dress, for they found the perfect colors to accent your eyes," he murmured hesitantly. A soft nod from his companion gave him reassurance that he had not crossed any lines with his polite comment.

As the dance ended, he found himself reluctant to lead her off the dance floor. However, he couldn't keep her to himself all night, no matter how much the idea appealed to him. They applauded the efforts of the small orchestra assembled in the corner and he led her back to the edge of the dance floor. She bowed to him gently as Fandral swept over, gesturing to her with his arm.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Fandral asked theatrically, grinning widely at her as his arm wiggled in anticipation.

"Of course!" Sera replied, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her back to where she and Loki had just shared a dance. As a quick-paced dance spread across the floor, Loki turned his back on the couples. She had left without so much as a backwards glance in his direction. He stalked to the food table, grabbing an apple from a tray. He took a bite of it as he returned to his usual post, leaning against it and surveying the room with a dark attitude.

* * *

Sera laughed as Fandral dipped her, leaving her breathless as she came back up. Fandral's breath smelled of alcohol and beef, but she could excuse the man for it. He was obviously already drunk after an hour, but some of the other guests were only just feeling the effects of their drinks. Once she was able to wiggle out of Fandral's grasp after the fourth dance, she stepped to the food table, grasping a glass of the alcohol she was sure was in every glass around the room. Taking a sip, she was surprised by the sweet burning that caressed her throat. Alcohol had never been something that she had been allowed to sample at home, but here in Asgard, alcohol seemed to be accepted for any adult age.

As she sipped at the burning liquid, she surveyed the room. Countless couples after the first hour of the ball were tipsy, or drunk at the worst, and some had even retired to the chairs instead of dancing. She found herself amused by the antics of Fandral as he tried to coax a young woman from her chair. He was barely able to convince her to stand before she would shake her head and sit back down. Chuckling, her eyes traveled to the pillars nearby. A dark figure stood away from the others, tall in his solitude. As she examined him, he turned his head, his bright eyes burning into her own. A small grin cocked his lips upward as he tilted his head slightly, his gaze darting toward the balcony. Sera nodded slowly as she caught his drift. He motioned to the balcony again when she didn't move from her spot by the table.

"Oh," Sera mouthed. She grasped her cup tightly and braced herself against the dancing crowds that moved around her, her lithe body worming into the holes they left in their wake. She made her way across the floor to the exit, feeling the cool rush of night air upon her skin as she stepped onto the vacant balcony. For a moment, she stood still, taking in the sudden change of scenery. The golden landscape of Asgard was dark, save for a few houses still lit far below the balcony upon which she now stood. Taking a few steps forward, she leaned heavily against the railing with a sigh.

"You seem out of breath," the familiar deep voice stated quietly. Sera turned, taking in the tall image of the youngest prince. Loki's eyes were focused on hers as he asked, "Did Fandral ask for one too many dances?"

Sera shrugged. "It gave me time to practice your tips," she answered, swirling the liquid in her glass. "I expected others to fill my dance card."

"Such as?" Loki pressed, his long legs carrying him to her side. He stooped, leaning his elbows upon the shining metal of the rail. His emerald eyes dropped, surveying her pale face. Her eyes had risen, catching and holding his gaze.

Sera smirked. "It isn't that hard to figure out, dear prince. I was in need of some more instruction."

Loki could feel a rise in his chest, a feeling of desire. He cleared his throat, dropping her gaze. "Then why not now? The party is still in full swing," he murmured softly, holding out his hand. As she eyed him, his open palm was covered in a soft, warm glow. He grinned as a small, serpentine shard of ice began to wriggle upon his hand, slipping between his fingers and falling to the ground. It slid off into the crowd, her eyes following the head of the ice serpent. As it disappeared between the feet of the party-goers, Loki could feel her eyes returning to him.

"I didn't mean instruction in _dance_, my prince," she replied coolly. She extended her own hand, pushing his away. "I meant instruction in the art of illusion. You are a master and I intend to learn past what you have already taught me."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression I was already teaching you all that I knew," he answered with suspicion. "What else would I be able to teach you?"

"I want to know how to revive someone, how to heal, how to keep from being injured. I know attacks. I know how to stop a man's heart. I need to know how to _help _someone in battle if I am ever needed," she uttered, stepping closer to him. "If you cannot teach me that, I will have to go elsewhere."

Loki raised both eyebrows incredulously. "Such a drive, my dear," he breathed, chuckling as he hooked his right index finger under her chin. He tilted her head back to get a better view of her face. "Fine. If you wish it, I must obey. We wouldn't want my father banishing either of us for not complying with his orders." He dropped her chin, stepping away from her and angling himself toward the party. "However, there is one thing I require from you first..."

"And what would that be?" Sera inquired, suspicion rising in her tone.

"I require to know the reason you become so afraid the moment that Jotunn messenger came to see my father." Loki's body remained fully turned toward the party still raging inside.

Sera scrambled for an answer. "Does not everyone fear the Jotunns? If I did not fear him, that would show that I have an alliance with them, which I do not," she answered slowly.

"Fair enough. Tomorrow, I shall meet you at your quarters. Be ready by sunrise." He stepped forward, vanishing from sight into the bright crowd. Sera shook her head, taking another longing glance at the horizon before she followed. Sera found herself unwilling to participate in the rest of the party. She excused herself, bowing to Frigga and Odin as they passed her, and swept down the hallways toward her quarters. As she entered, she peeled her flowing gown off of her, feeling immediately dirty. Her gown dumped on the floor, she entered the bathroom, turning the faucets to full flow. Tossing her undergarments into the bedroom, she leaped into the water, turning off the faucets as she dipped under the water.

As she surfaced, she could feel the uncomfortable makeup melting off of her face. Taking her hair out of its wet bun, she felt the dripping locks slap against her back. Finding the soap that Anna had brought her earlier that day, she scrubbed herself raw. Slipping under the soapy water once more, she found herself shining with cleanliness. Leaning back against the edge of the tub, she closed her eyes. Sera found herself thinking of her companion that night, the one who had been the most gentle with her. Loki had complimented her on her dress as well as her eyes and had spent most of the night staring at her. What was wrong with him? He was acting like he had never seen her before.

As she soaked in the warm water, she came to the realization that Loki had been giving her the same attention that night that she had seen him give to Lady Sif from afar. Was she in the youngest prince's favor? Shaking her head, she pressed her index fingers to her temples and massaged them. _Don't think about it, Sera. Focus. You have to figure out how to do this. _Her head dropped back against the edge of the tub, feeling her fatigue begin to bear down upon her. Sera barely felt herself get out of the tub and step into the bedroom. She was barely conscious as she pulled herself into the bed that was so cold against her bare skin. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Outside, a cold wind brushed a piece of parchment onto the balcony.

As Sera slept, an invisible hand scrawled, _"You have thirty days, or I will do it myself. – Laufey"_.

* * *

**Introducing the main conflict as of this chapter! I thought of it the other day while I was sitting in the doctor's office, and it seems like a perfect idea to tie into the ending I'm planning. I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys, because it's probably going to be the last for at least a week. I'll update as soon as I get home. Reviews are welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Near Miss

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad to see that the new little twist is being received well. :) I decided to write this chapter today since I had all day to myself. **

**As always, I don't own anything but my OC.**

* * *

Sera felt cold, as if the ice that had etched the words into the parchment had seeped into her veins. Why would Laufey directly contact her? Unless her father had done something to anger him... She hated to think what Edur could have possibly done to inflict the wrath of Laufey. Her hands shook uneasily as she laid the wrinkled piece of paper on the sheets of her bed, still tossed back from her abrupt awakening. Sera dropped her face into her hands as she felt hopelessness course through her. _Thirty days... he couldn't possibly...? _Sera wondered, thinking back to her last days on Jotunheim. Her father had always been out, meeting and conferring with a mystery guest to their home. Every night when he would return home, Edur would bear the face of one defeated. _There must have been something else that Laufey had required of me... _

Sera raised her face from her hands, hearing soft footsteps outside of her door. There was a pause, a breath, a moment of silence. A knock resounded through her quarters, her blue eyes studying with irritation the door beyond which the intruder awaited. "It's open."

The door pushed open, creaking as it eased open to reveal a waiting Loki. His emerald eyes were immediately on her disheveled appearance, assessing the state of the room. Her clothes still littered the floor, the balcony doors thrown open and a breeze pushing the curtains into the room. Sera herself sat on the edge of her unmade bed, a towel drawn around herself. The wet tendrils of her black hair were wrapped around her pale neck, stretched as she craned to watch him with malice. Loki felt his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment as he realized the woman before him was naked. "I understand that it's rude to appear in a lady's room when she's undressed. I shall wait outside," Loki hesitantly announced, backing slowly out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Sera stood, the towel dropping. She stomped over to the wardrobe, throwing aside several shirts that she had no patience for. She threw on a black shirt and a pair of white pants, feeling the fabric cling to her still-damp flesh. Running her fingers through her tangled hair, she took a glance at the full-length mirror that stood across the room from her. She had a wild appearance about her, one of the sea giants in far-off lands of old. With a dry chuckle, Sera realized the fear in Loki's eyes had not been of her, but simply of the possible temper tantrum she could have been throwing. She slammed the wardrobe door shut and kicked the towel she had dropped earlier toward the bathroom door. Anna would be less angry with her if the mess she had created was a little less... unruly.

Pushing her clothing under the bed with her foot, she nudged the abandoned pendant. It was a brief touch, but it was enough to send a jolt up her limb. Her foot was slowly morphing into a ridged blue appendage, her Jotunn appearance creeping into view. Her breath caught in her throat as she quickly pulled on her elder brother's boots. Sera shivered, knowing that the boots would only make it worse, especially they were from Jotunheim. She shook her head, clearing her negative thoughts. She didn't need Loki inside of her head. Not today.

Reaching for the doorknob, she swung the door open. Loki was leaning against the doorway, his head raising as she exited her room. The door shut behind her as she stepped outside, turning her attention to the silent man who had come for her. Loki straightened, rising to his full height. Sera couldn't help but notice that he was extremely tall for an Asgardian man, but didn't bring this to his attention. He had lived with his height his entire life, why would he not be aware of his height difference from everyone else? Sera inwardly rolled her eyes. When would she stop noticing the youngest prince? He wasn't anything special... _You know that's not true_, something inside of her spoke. Sera gave an accusing glance to her companion, who had stepped to her side. His eyes peered back at her innocently, allowing her to draw the conclusion that he wasn't the one invading her mental space.

Loki gestured toward the direction he was facing. "This way," he said, taking long strides as he passed her. Sera turned, racing to catch up with him. Her eyes fell to his powerful legs, long and thin. There was power in those limbs, power to carry him far. Power was visible within him, magical or not. _Power that you can use to your best ability, my dear_, the voice interjected. Sera frowned. The voice had become much clearer, taking on a dark resonance. _You need him, __**crave**__ him... he is the key._ Sera's blue eyes surveyed her leader, scouring over his trim figure, lean and hungry. The voice was not far from wrong. She needed him to complete her sorcery training, but the craving part could not have been farther off base. She didn't crave him. How could she? _Admit it to yourself, Sera... you crave the touch of a man. You have never felt comfortable in a male presence more than him. _

"I've known him for a week, dammit!" she breathed angrily. Loki turned his head, frowning.

"What was that?" he asked, pausing mid-step.

"Oh, nothing. Thought I saw a spider," Sera lied, pushing forward past him.

Loki chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. A hand reached out, grasping her forearm. "Sera, I doubt you can lie to me worse than you just did," he laughed, pulling her to his side. "Now tell dear Loki what is troubling your mind."

Sera found herself under his arm, reveling in the warmth he expelled. "I'm just worried I won't be able to win over your father... he seems to not find favor in me," she muttered.

"The All-Father is a rather rough figure. You, as you have so quietly and truthfully stated before, have only been here a week and a day. You'll find favor with him. Just wait." Loki's small speech was forced. He bit the edge of his cheek as his hand gripped her shoulder a little tighter. He could feel her breath on his fingers as she turned her head to examine his right hand. He let go of her, moving quickly away. "Let's continue."

As they approached the gardens, Loki turned left. He passed the gates to the spacious gardens and trotted down a hill toward the far-off sounds of metal clashing. As they picked up pace, a small field came into view. Sera had been here once before to observe a spar between the warriors and the princes. She remembered how she had been saved by Thor here before and grinned at the memory of the event. Loki pointed a singular long digit toward a pair of trees. "Stand there," he instructed. Sera did as she was told and stood between the towering trees. Loki stepped approximately five yards away from her and turned. He faced Sera, flicking his wrist. There was a crude apology in his eyes, but delight played on his lips as he grinned. A large serpent twisted from a branch, hanging low to Sera's arm behind her. As she studied Loki curiously, she slowly connected the dots. Before she could react, there was a flash of teeth and Sera cried out as pain seared into her arm. The snake wrapped itself around the tree once more and vanished in a small puff of smoke.

Loki approached her and knelt by where she had fallen to her knees. His long fingers skimmed over the dark hair on her arm, gently caressing the area where the snake had sunk its fangs into her pale skin. The bite marks were red and Sera believed she could almost feel Loki's hands shiver at the feel of the wound on the pads of his fingers. Her eyebrows furrowed as she raised her eyes to his face, trying to study his blank expression. Why would he shudder at the carnage he himself had caused? Loki spoke softly but quickly. "Press your fingers here," he started, gesturing to the wound. Sera's right hand rose automatically, pressing her first two fingers into her left arm. "The spell you need is something for poisonous wounds. It only works for venomous snakes and spiders, but sometimes it may help ease side-effects from poisonous liquids that may have splashed onto the skin. This spell is kept in the mind, and you must recite it quickly for it reverses the effects of the venom. Are you ready?"

Sera nodded. Loki continued, "Repeat after me: _Converterent fata_."

"_Converterent fata_," Sera whispered painfully, wincing at the burning sensation that flowed suddenly from her shoulder, through her arm, and out through her fingers. A warm orange glow poured from the wound, blanketing the reddened area. She watched as the glow sank into her skin, sucking the puncture wounds with it. The burning sensation vanished as she wiggled her fingers, tensing the skin where the fangs had pierced it. All that remained of the puckered wounds were small scars, shining in their inception. Her blue eyes raised to meet his green ones, a incredulous smile threatening to burst forth.

"Teach me more," she murmured.

As the rest of the afternoon burned on, she was given several wounds, only to brush them away moments later with another enchantment that was up Loki's never-ending sleeve. As the day faded, Sera found herself enjoying the company of the young prince. His smile seemed endless as the laughs grew sincere and she began to see a well-constructed wall fall from place. She felt comfortable around him, more so than anyone else in the castle.

As they trooped up the hill, her foot found a loose rock that threatened her balance. As she slipped, she felt Loki bump into her from behind. Both fell, Loki landing on top of her. His slender body completely covered her own, his face coming into contact with hers. Both fell silent, the sound of their breath the only interruption. Sera swallowed, feeling his heartbeat thundering next to hers. "Oops," she whispered breathlessly.

Loki nodded above her. "Oops," he repeated. For a moment, they resumed their silence, eyes locked. As Sera inhaled, she felt Loki lean in, and she closed her eyes. As his lips went to brush against hers, a yell halted the younger prince millimeters from her waiting lips.

"Brother!" The booming voice of the eldest prince reached their ears as Loki pulled away, rolling off of her. "I thought you two had set course to return hours ago!"

"We were a little sidetracked. Sera required more than one spell in her repertoire and I was not to be the one to deny her that," Loki replied calmly, brushing off his light armor as he pulled himself to his feet. At the sight of Thor's raised eyebrows, he answered the silent question. "She slipped and asked me for help. Little did I know that she planned to pull me down as well in spite for laughing at her predicament."

Sera stood, coming to Loki's side. "It's true. I'm not that graceful," she added, blushing slightly for effect. She turned a eye to Loki, who nodded. He approved of her small lie. "If you'll excuse me, I should probably get ready for the late meal. I'll see you there." She bowed to both princes and left, half-skipping, half-trotting back to the castle.

Thor examined the disappearing figure as he stepped closer to his brother. "Is there something I should know, brother?"

"About what?" came the answer. Loki began to step in the direction of the castle, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"About your student and yourself. Is there something between you?"

Loki shook his head. "So blunt and to the point. Absolutely not, brother. Don't worry yourself about trivial gossip," he denied, the lie slipping like Midgardian butter off of his silver tongue. He kept his chin up, turning his head to examine his brother. They were close to the same height, Loki just a touch smaller than Thor. He grinned. "If there was, you would have been the first to know."

Thor chuckled. "Of course, but my eyes do not deceive me. I know love when I see it."

"Love?" Loki asked. "I know not of love."

"Argue all you wish, brother, but I know what I saw. If it makes you happy, I shall keep my lips sealed about this matter," Thor stated. At Loki's brisk nod, he chuckled. "Alright." The brothers continued their walk into the castle, silence between the two of them for the rest of the way.

* * *

**Yay, romantic fluff! This is the last chapter until next Friday night/Saturday since I have confirmed that I work tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter until next week! Reviews are loved and welcomed. They always make me smile. :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Pressured Emotions

**So it's been a long week, but I'm finally back. I had such writer's block when I got home, so it took forever to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it. As for how many chapters remain, I'm aiming to finish around chapter 20. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

Sera glanced at herself in the mirror. Golden blades of grass were tangled in her raven hair and her cheeks were flushed. As soon as she had escaped the view of both princes, she had broke into a heart-racing sprint to her quarters. Once inside, she had quickly run into the bathroom to freshen up before the meal. There was a small bowl of water on the counter across from the clawed bathtub, and she had taken up a post in front of the mirror. Dipping her shaking fingers into the freezing water, she splashed it over her pale face. She rubbed the liquid into her cheeks, hoping to wash away both the lingering thrill and the blush that had overcome her.

Why had the prince leaned in to kiss her, and why had she wanted it with all of her being? _Because, Sera... you crave him. You crave subjugation, like those puny Midgardians... _Sera glared at the mirror, grasping the edges of the counter. Water dripped from the angular planes of her face, turning to ice as it shattered upon the creamy alabaster surface of the counter top. A wave crept across her face, her skin shuddering and shifting to a shade of dark blue. Ridges rose along various bones of her facial structure, giving her a primal appearance. Raising her chin, she glared at the ceiling.

"And if I do?" She challenged.

_Then you are one step closer to completing our deal. _

"Ah, yes. Our deal. I take this to be my King."

_It is. And as a daughter of Jotunheim, you are obligated to do my will. _So the voice now had a name to be attached to. Laufey had mastered some form of mind-bending communication to assure that her end of the deal would be upheld. Apparently notes were no longer enough. Sera brought her gaze to meet her own eyes in the mirror. Her reflection shimmered, her blue skin rough and calloused. Her eyes had darkened to an evil shade of ruby red, granting her the full appearance of a Jotunn. Never mind her mother's Asgardian blood that coursed through her veins. That side of her only came in handy for situations such as this.

"As you wish. I assume our thirty days are ticking?" Sera asked.

_They have been since your departure from Jotunheim. _Sera cracked her knuckles at this. Laufey had told her that she had thirty days starting the moment she set foot in the castle of Odin, not from the moment she had left Jotunn territory. The time differences between Jotunheim and Asgard were significant enough that it mattered to her. She no longer had thirty days. She had twenty... and according to the calendar that continually ticked in her mind, she had until the end of the warm season.

"That is nowhere close to enough time, my King."

_Then make haste. I have no time for those who hinder me from my purpose. _

Sera nodded as if Laufey were in the room with her. She dipped her hands into the bowl of water once more, feeling the icy shiver float across the surface of her skin, her hands fading back into the same alabaster color as the counter top upon which she had been leaning so heavily against. As the water splashed against her skin, she felt the warmth of the room return to her. Encounters with the Jotunn king always gave her the chills.

* * *

The evening meal came far too quickly. Self-consciously, Sera had worn a long-sleeved gown to cover her arms. Internally, she could still feel the sharp, bumpy lines that covered her skin that no one else was privy to. As she stepped into the large hall, she could feel an immediate pair of emerald eyes connect with her figure. Her gaze rose to meet his own, questions in his eyes. She herself had the same questions about their encounter earlier. Why had he done such a thing?

She made her way to her familiar seat between Lady Sif and Fandral. As she sat, Sif's gaze burned into the side of her face. There were questions from every angle, it seemed. Sif leaned over, bringing her lips close to Sera's left ear.

"I suspect there is something between yourself and your teacher," Sif murmured. Sera noted that Sif hissed the last two words as if they were poison in her mouth. "You seem rather... close."

"No, Lady Sif. There is nothing to worry about," Sera replied calmly. "He's just a teacher."

"And a friend," Sif accused. She didn't wait for Sera's input as she continued. "I told you what he is like... why do you ignore my advice?"

Sera's jaw set against her will as she turned her head to meet Sif's accusing gaze. "It is not my fault that Prince Loki and I share an ability and have come to be friendly towards each other because of it. I should say the same about you and Prince Thor."

Sif went three shades of red. "There is nothing between myself and the elder prince," she denied.

"Yet." Sera leaned back in her chair, relaxing her rigid posture. "I see the way you look at him, Lady Sif. Does he know?"

There was a slight pause in their whispered conversation as Sif glanced across the room to where the princes sat. Thor was digging into a leg of lamb while Loki picked at his distastefully. Sera couldn't blame him; she'd never had the taste for lamb. Her eyes returned to meet Sif's as the latter turned her head back to Sera. "No, he does not," she murmured sadly.

"Why do you resist telling him? Is it because of his title?" Sera asked.

"I am the Goddess of War," Sif answered. "I am not a princess... and I feel that I am far from his favor."

Sera chuckled softly. She placed a hand on Sif's shoulder, noting the strength that coursed beneath the muscle. "I speak the truth when I say that Thor favors you. You share a strength with him that most women do not. He is drawn to you by the love of battle that you both share."

Sif nodded, a small smile playing on her full lips. "If you insist," she answered quietly. She glanced once more toward the prince. "Perhaps I will pursue him once we take care of the Jotunns."

Sera stiffened. "What about them?"

"There has been talk of an uprising, started by King Laufey. The All-Father is worried that a possible attack on Asgard during the Odinsleep will occur... and he's calling all of the warriors to be prepared." Sif replied.

Sera's hand dropped from Sif's shoulder as she toyed with the fork on her plate. "And what is the cause of this uprising?" she asked.

"They say that a daughter of Laufey has been taken."

At this, Sera frowned. "Impossible."

Sif shrugged. "It could be true." She took a bite of the lamb on her plate before standing from her chair. "I must go train. We have fallen behind on our training in preparation for the end of the season ball." She motioned to the Warriors Three, who quickly finished their meals and stood from their chairs. All bowed to Odin, who motioned to them a brief farewell. Odin's crystal blue eye fell on the lone Sera. She could feel his eye probing into her soul as she dropped her gaze to her plate, finding renewed interest in the construction of a leg of lamb.

* * *

As the meal ended, Sera excused herself back to her room. As she trotted through the halls, she felt a tight grip on her arm. She was yanked into a dark side hallway, enveloped in an ebony cloud. She fell into a body, strong and warm to the touch. Her eyes searched the blackness for any sign of who was holding her, and a soft breath on her cheek gave her a hint. Only one man was close to her height...

"You have been avoiding me."

"It's only been two hours, Loki. You should not worry so much," Sera murmured in response.

"It feels like... for lack of a better cliché, forever." His deep chuckle sounded, a vibration rumbling under her chin. He had never held her this close before, and the drumming of his heartbeat was strangely soothing. Laufey had been correct to assume she craved the younger prince. She didn't just crave _him_, she craved the feeling of security he gave her whenever she was around.

"Silly boy," she chuckled. Sera felt her cheek come to rest upon his chest as his arms roped around her, securing her to him. She had her head turned toward the hallway she had been so roughly yanked out of. She could easily see the passersby, oblivious to the two young adults standing in the darkened hallway. A dark cloud hung over the entrance to the hallway, which she realized was a dead end from the looks of it. "An enchantment?"

"Yes," he replied, a smirk in his voice. "A cloaking spell. It proves most useful when trying to hide away from the world." He moved his head above her, and Sera lifted her chin. He was watching her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm most surprised you haven't pulled away yet."

Sera laughed, leaning back against his now limp arms. "I figured if I moved, you would have my hide for showing ourselves to the people around us. It would be scandal to be found alone in a dark hallway with a prince of Asgard."

Loki chuckled again. He dropped his arms from around her, crossing them over his chest. His grin was faint, but she could feel the radiance of his relief that she had not been avoiding him splashing onto her. "I assume as much." He glanced toward the hallway, seeing it was vacant. "Shall I escort you to your room?"

Sera nodded. As they stepped together from the entrance, the cloud dissipated, leaving no trace of the magic behind. Sera marveled at the ability he had to conjure something so quickly. Of course, he had had several years of training while she simply had a year of amateur practice and nearly two weeks of informal training with him. Her eyes traveled to the side of his face, examining the lines of his jaw and cheekbone. He was so dissimilar to his brother and his parents. Where they were tan and blond, Loki was pale as bone and dark-haired. He had a hungry, lean appearance whereas Thor was built for battle and muscular past imagination.

Loki's eyes flicked to hers, the eyebrow on her side raising. "Anything interesting about my face?" he teased gently. _He's relaxed around you. Use that to your advantage. _Sera frowned slightly, shaking her head. Loki's joking grin fell. He was silent for the rest of their walk. As they reached Sera's door, he paused three steps from her door.

"Here we are," she murmured. He nodded to the room behind her.

"Have a wonderful sleep, Sera," he whispered. "You have had an exhausting day and I would take it horribly if you didn't sleep well tonight."

Sera shrugged. "Then it will be myself to blame, not you," she replied. "And why so gentlemanly?"

Loki grinned. "My mother feels that I treated you unfairly on your first few days here," he replied. He paused, then asked, "Too much?"

He was met by a chuckle. "No. Now, you are more bearable." He returned her laughter and turned to leave.

"Good night, Sera."

"Good night, Loki." She placed a hand on the doorknob, turning it slightly. As he stepped away from her, a hand landed on his arm. She pulled him towards her, raising slightly to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for your hospitality."

A blush spread across his cheek where her lips had landed. He nodded shyly, so uncharacteristic of him. "You are welcome, my lady." He left, a spring in his step as he swept down the hallway.

Sera smiled in amusement, locking herself inside her room. _Planting the seed, my dear... you're doing very well. Next, I expect you to make him __**want **__you._

Sera sighed softly. "Very well," she muttered.

_Wonderful. Nineteen days, Sera. I will not wait._

* * *

**So there's the chapter! It took me forever to write then type out, so reviews would be lovely. I'd love to see what you guys think of the chapter as well as what you guys think might happen in the next few to come. What is Sera's real purpose in Asgard? Why is Laufey pressuring her? Does she really have feelings for Loki, or is it all a ruse? I'd love to get your ideas. :) I love you guys. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10: Not in the Description

_**The Yoshinator: I can tell you that one of your guesses was right, but it isn't the entire idea. It's a part of the overall plan. Very good guessing. **_

_**bL00D pRINC3SS: I can't reveal the mood of the ending; that is entirely the reader's to decide. However, I can tell you that it may not be as happy an ending as desired. **_

**So, I decided to do some writing last night as well as today and came up with a chapter that had been building for a while. I love the feedback that I've been getting lately, both from members on the site, guests, and people I know in real life who've been reading. Thank you so much for this. If I hadn't had any reviews, I never would have had the need to update. Alright, I'm done gushing. Here's the chapter. This one is for you guys. **

**Like I haven't said in a chapter or two, I don't own anything but my OC.**

* * *

Sera had not slept less in a night than that night. She tossed and turned for hours, never settling long enough to let fatigue overcome her. She had paced a worn path in her quarters enough to be visible on the hard ebony floor. As dawn brightened the Asgardian landscape, Sera sat on the edge of her bed, pressing her fingers tightly to her temples. Inside of her head, Laufey had rattled on all night, forcing her to become a creature of the night for a single evening.

_This is how I will torment you. This is how I will rule you. This will be your punishment if you do not move quickly. _

"Dammit, I get it!" Sera screamed, her voice peaking as it shot through the air. She thrust her fists into the bed covers angrily, growling as the sheets began to slide from their disturbed place on the bed. "Why do you torture me so?"

_Because we had a deal, _Laufey growled. _I want Asgard to fall. You will help me, or I will destroy all you hold dear. _

"W-what?" Sera stumbled over her words, hearing the threat rumble in his deep tones. "You have no power over me... there's nothing left for you to destroy."

_Your family, Sera. Your brother is already enlisted in my army. I could send him to the ocean realms to fight the sea giants. You know how he's inexperienced in swimming technique..._

"You wouldn't," Sera hissed. She closed her eyes, images of her brother thrashing in the dark waters of a different realm, gasping for air and for the life that he desperately clung to flooding her brain.

_As for your sisters, they are very simple. I could send warriors to your home, asking their hand in marriage, but only to tear them from their home in the middle of the night... tear their innocence away, dishonor your father... but that's too simple for my tastes. I could take them myself, make sure they see who exactly is taking them from their pedestal... _

"Stop... please." Her voice was nothing more than a murmur as she buried her face in her hands. "Do not hurt my family. It's all that I ask of you. I will do anything you ask, as planned. Just please... don't bring them into this any further than they have been."

_Good girl. _He laughed, the rumble reverberating off the crevices in her mind. _You have a visitor. _As Sera leaped to her feet, there came a light knock on the door. Crossing the space between her bed and the door, she opened it to find Loki leaning on the door frame.

"You seem to visit my quarters a bit much," she chuckled, a faint smile playing on her lips. "The others would begin to get the wrong idea."

"And why would they? I'm simply visiting a …" Loki paused, tapping his long digits on the golden frame. "Friend." He looked to her, questioning his use of the word. "What would you call us? Acquaintances, friends...?"

"Ah, the silver tongue is at a loss for words!" Sera exclaimed, chuckling again. "I never thought I would see the day." She too leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms against her chest. "As for your question, I would consider us friends, yes."

A smile slowly spread across the young prince's face. She noted that his teeth were perfect, each and every one. The smile that started at his lips ended in his sparkling green eyes, which crinkled at the corner like wrinkles in a piece of parchment. Sera couldn't help but compare him to a small child. "Can I ask what you're here for?" Sera asked.

"Oh, I was curious as to if you would be opposed to canceling our lesson for this morning," Loki started, straightening from his previous position against the door frame, "and if you would join me and do something the Midgardians call 'hanging out'." The Midgardian term sounded so foreign to his tongue, something Sera never thought the young prince capable of saying. The phrase brought a giggle to her lips.

"It would be rude to decline," she laughed, nodding. Loki returned her nod, grinning awkwardly. He toed the floor, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Wonderful. I shall see you in the gardens in ten minutes." He let one hand swing free to grasp her right hand, which had fallen from its place against her chest. He clasped her fingers and bent, pressing his thin lips to her knuckles. "See you soon." He grinned and stepped away, disappearing from her sight.

Sera raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to teach me that," she muttered. A chuckle was her only answer, breathy and transparent as the wind. She turned, re-entering her room and closing the door. She half-ran to the bathroom, stripping her night clothes and turning the faucets in the bathtub to full force. She bathed in record time, making sure she used some of the perfume that had been left by Anna right before the ball. As she left the tub, she dressed in one of the lighter gowns that had been created for her specific desires and needs. As she felt the cloth slide onto her skin, she shivered. It smelled of home. Images of the threats Laufey had made against her pressed into her mind, quickly drying up her mood. As she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, Sera slipped on a pair of shoes and ran to the door. As she shut it behind her, she could hear a single word echo in her subconscious.

_Excellent._

* * *

The gardens were half-lit, the suns rising higher in the sky as day broke. Sera found it odd that Loki requested her presence before the morning meal, but she didn't find it odd enough to decline. She didn't think she could take any more of Sif's questioning glances. As she stepped through the first gate, she could smell Loki's enchanting scent. He was a mix of leather, a spice she came to know as his magic, and the sharp biting scent of ice, which gave her a shiver to think of the reason why. She sighed softly as she exhaled, stepping forward. Her eyes followed manicured rows of shrubbery and flowers, petals from the late blooming trees floating down from their branches above. Almost all of the flowers were golden in color, but she could see a few doctored bright green and crimson petals littered here and there.

As she came to the second gate of the garden, she paused with her hand on the wrought iron. Loki was standing with his back to her, his typical leisure armor giving off a dull shine in the morning sun. His head was bowed as his hands played with something, his long fingers crafting something out of her view. She could hear muttered words slipping from his thin lips as he worked, but could not discern them. She flipped the gate's lock with a flick of her wrist, manipulating the molecules around the gate to push it forward. She passed through it soundlessly, praying that the aged hinges would not creak.

Sera stepped close to the distracted prince, a pale hand touching his shoulder gently. "May I ask what you are so feverishly trying to hide?" she asked, her voice soft and low. A slow grin touched her lips, a sly understanding creeping into her mind.

Loki turned, his hands flying behind his back as he grinned sheepishly. "Nothing, my dear. I was simply creating a distraction so you would not notice that I am completely unprepared," he lied, his silver tongue at work.

Sera shook her head. "I don't believe you for a second, Loki. Has your silver tongue turned to lead?" Her giggle fell on burning ears, Loki turning a light shade of pink. "Is that embarrassment I see?"

Loki shook his head, his pale skin losing the slight color he had gained at her last assumption. "Simply a reflex. Nothing more," he defended.

Sera smiled. "If you wish." She stepped around him, noting that he danced around her eyes' gaze, hiding something from sight. "Yet you still hide your hands. What is it I cannot see?"

Loki smirked. "If it plagues you so, it is a pleasure to keep your questions alive," he stated, his sly smirk spreading into the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He was amused at the fact that she couldn't see his surprise, and Sera was starting to lose patience in his little game.

"Loki, I do not like surprises."

"Then your tastes should change," he replied.

Sera gave an exasperated sigh. "You ask for my presence to do as the Midgardians do, yet you play games with my mind. I believe this is not how friends work," she complained.

"Then follow me and your questions shall be answered." He turned, his hands finally coming back into view. She almost cursed at the sight of his empty fingers, realizing he had enchanted whatever it was into thin air. Frowning, she followed Loki as he stepped from the gardens. He led her down the hill, heading for the thin line of trees that followed the golden stream that coursed through Asgard. As they walked, Sera took note of his gait. He was guarded, stepping carefully over each stone and loose foothold. His long legs gave him a slower walk than expected, each step calm and calculated. He was a thinker, someone who planned each move before it was taken. _He must have skill at that Midgardian strategy game... what was it called again? Chest? No... wait, chess. Yes. Chess. _

Loki led her down to the edge of the stream, where the water lapped at its shores and the rocks that jutted above the rushing liquid. A few yards away from the water, the trunk of a weeping willow twisted, its descending branches and leaves brushing the water at the tips. The canopy the tree made was secluded and dark, hidden by a curtain of the willow's branches. Loki brushed the leaves aside, opening the veil for Sera to step through. As Sera ducked to avoid getting caught in the branches, her eyes connected with the very surprise that Loki had been creating. Small lights, possibly fallen stars themselves, were placed strategically in the branches, creating the illusion of Midgardian Christmas lights. A small blanket was laid out on the ground, a basket tucked into a dip on the ground. Sera laughed in surprise, awe filling her eyes. "Loki..."

"I thought you might like it," he stated with a knowing grin. After a pause, he added, "The idea was not entirely my own. Thor actually came up with the idea of a Midgardian picnic. He thinks culture is your thing."

"He isn't wrong," Sera replied, twirling to view the entirety of the scene that surrounded her. Loki had gone to all this trouble to give her a day away from stress. What was his plan? _Quit worrying about plans, _Sera thought. _You're so caught up in your own that you cannot even appreciate what a friend has done for you._ "Loki, this is so... sweet," she gushed, searching for the correct word. "I don't know what to say."

Loki shrugged, his body turning toward the blanket. "You don't have to say a word. Your face speaks volumes."

Sera chuckled. She probably looked as bright as one of the lights placed upon the tree. "Thank you."

He nodded, his grin enough for her. She made her way to the blanket, plopping down upon the ground with a wince. Even with the blanket as a cushion, the ground was still hard. Loki gave a small snort, placing himself gracefully upon the blanket. "Since we are missing the meal," he started, "shall we have a picnic?" He crossed his legs, curling his fingers in a 'come here' motion. The basket lifted a few inches, then floated to the center of the blanket. With a flick of his wrist, the basket's flaps flipped open. Inside were fruits, select vegetables for the morning meal, a few tasty treats, and two leftover legs of lamb from the previous night's meal.

Sera raised an eyebrow. "Leftovers courtesy of Thor?"

"He has a way with the kitchen staff," Loki laughed. The sound of his laughter brought a smile to her own face. His smile, when around others, seemed a rarity. How was it that around her, he never stopped smiling? "Dig in, as the Midgardians say."

"You tend to use a lot of their terms," Sera mused as she picked up an apple. She tossed it in the air gently a few times before she caught it and took a bite. The juicy fruit did wonders to her tastebuds.

"They are simple people, easy to be taken advantage of. However, they have terms that tend to explain everything easier."

Sera nodded. "Aye." For a few minutes, they ate in silence. Sera noted that Loki ate like a bird, eating gingerly and enough to sustain him. No wonder he had a lean, hungry figure. He certainly had the opposite eating style of his brother. "I realize I don't know much about you. What was your childhood like?" she asked suddenly.

There was a pause from her companion, pregnant with unease. He put down his pear, half of it nibbled away. "Like you, I do not feel comfortable with revealing that sort of information," Loki said hesitantly. There was a look from Sera that caused him to sigh heavily. "However, since you have been relatively good during our lessons... I believe you have earned at least a piece. But," he looked to her, pointing a single long finger toward her, "you have to tell me something more about yourself."

"Deal," Sera said, extending a finger toward him. She shook his finger with her own, grinning as she did so. Loki returned her grin and dropped his finger. He played with the stem of his pear as he looked for words.

"I was raised here in Asgard, the son of Odin. My brother and I were different from the start. He was adept in the field of battle, whereas I was skilled in the art of illusion. We were treated differently by the people of Asgard. The citizens here value great strength, tenacity, and bravery in battle above all things. Thor embodies each of those. I do not. As my knowledge in sorcery grew, my brother became the favored son.

"As we grew together, my brother was given the best of everything. We found that Frigga was not truly his mother, but the elder goddess Jord. Thor, for a while, had trouble accepting this... but he soon came to love Frigga as the mother she had been to him for the entirety of his life. It was around this time that I began to doubt my own parentage. As you can see, I'm physically different from the entirety of Asgard. Everyone here is tan, blonde, and very small yet muscular."

Sera eyed her own dark waves as he nodded to her. "You are the first I have met in years that has had the same appearance as me."

Sera nodded. "I understand. Where I am from, we are all tall, dark-haired, and some of us have knowledge in the realm of battle as well as illusion," she muttered.

"Where are you from?" Loki asked. She could feel the cold fingers of his mind probing against the walls of her subconscious.

She balked. "I cannot exactly reveal that..."

"We're friends, no? You promised."

"Oh, don't pull the promise card."

Loki gave her a look of pure pity, complete with quivering lip. The expression was so animated on his usually stone face that Sera couldn't hold back her laughter. She held a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughs, but to no avail. "I never believed the God of Mischief to resort to begging," she chuckled.

"It worked, did it not?"

Sera looked down, laughter still racking her frame. "Aye, it did." She sighed as the last of the laughs left her. Her eyes lifted to him as she bit the inside of her cheek. How much was she risking by telling him of her heritage? Would it set her back any farther? Would she be able to move forward with what Laufey was pressuring her to do?

Sera had not realized the amount of time that had passed until a hand touched her shoulder. Loki's pale hand rested there, a gentle gesture. "If it hurts you that much, I will not require it of you to keep your promise."

She nodded gently as her teeth dug into the side of her cheek. "I will keep my promise to you, but as of today, I cannot."

He nodded with understanding. Sera smiled weakly as a tear began to well up in her eye. Loki took notice of this and stood from his position on the blanket. He flicked his wrist, pushing the basket aside. His pear lay abandoned behind him as he stepped to where the basket had been laying and placed himself there, sitting with his legs crossed under him. He reached for her, placing his arms around her. He pulled her close, clutching her to him. Sera, unsure of what to do, felt awkward. "What are you doing, Loki?" she asked.

"Being a friend." He held her close, his left hand reaching up to the back of her head. "Something is causing you pain and... I am trying to comfort you."

Sera bent her head, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. His sweet aroma swirled into her senses, the smell of leather, wood, and magic tingling in her mind. She could feel the fingers of his mind retracting, no longer wishing to be intrusive. He was honest about his motions now. Sera felt herself draw away automatically, looking up to him as she sniffled a little. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," he murmured softly. His emerald eyes were searching hers, something written on the angular planes of his face. Sera felt herself wishing, wanting him to lean in, to make her forget the deal and the idea of having to comply to every command that Laufey wished her to fulfill. She wanted him to make her feel new again. She closed her eyes, feeling herself lean forward and press her lips to his gently. There was a surprised pause before she felt him kiss her back, a gentle awkwardness filling the moment. His hand remained on the back of her hand, his thumb rubbing her hair.

As they both pulled away, Sera giggled. "I don't think that was in the description of 'friends'."

"No, I don't believe it was," Loki replied, slightly breathless. He smiled softly, then leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss was gentle like the first, but she could feel a bit of passion in his attack. He was careful with her, something she had never experienced. As they broke away, he pressed his forehead to hers. His emerald eyes fluttered open and he peered into her midnight blue orbs. "Sera..."

"Yes?" she replied.

"I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he said with a grin.

* * *

**Anyone else having a moment? I know I am... and I wrote it. :) I hope it's not too soon for you guys. But we're now officially halfway through _Sweet Dreams_! I'm thinking of creating a sequel during the _Avengers_ universe, so this story will not be completely over once chapter 20 rolls around. Reviews are loved and appreciated, and thank you for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11: A Rock and a Hard Place

**I don't own anything but my OC.**

* * *

Sera brushed her hair back, studying the creek as it rushed by. The water was colored the same shade of gold that dusted practically the entire realm of Asgard, but was as clear as the ice on Jotunheim. A curious hand reached for the surface, breaking the molecules that scattered at the touch of her fingers. The water was as warm as she felt to others – several degrees below the typical Asgardian body temperature. _What monster am I? I cannot even touch an Asgardian without threatening to mark him. _Somehow, she had gotten through the ball a few nights ago without marking any of her partners. She owed her luck to the thick armor that the men had worn. She had not touched any women to the best of her knowledge, knowing that contact with their bare skin would warrant unwelcome reactions to the sudden ridges that would have protruded from their skin.

As she turned her head, she noted the form of her companion. He was stretched out on the blanket, his emerald eyes closed to the world. His breaths were slow, his heartbeat a steady drum. His hair, usually slicked back with care, was loose and gently moving in the breeze that carelessly tossed the raven locks around. Loki had drifted off to sleep after a few more kisses, Sera's head originally having been laid on his chest. Why she had suddenly wriggled out of his embrace, she didn't know. She had been so comfortable, so safe...

_You are doing well, Sera. _

"You couldn't leave me for a day, could you?" Sera murmured, barely audible above the lapping of the creek.

_Absolutely not. Otherwise, you would be tempted to deviate from our plan. _

"You mean your plan." Sera glanced back to Loki, seeing his eyelids twitch. "I cannot speak here," she whispered, standing quickly to her feet. She tiptoed out from under the cover of the willow, creeping toward where she and Loki had entered. Looking to her right, she saw a few rocks scattered across the stream in a strange path to the opposite side. Leaping to the first rock, she teetered a little on the edge, her arms flailing. As she began to fall, she extended her leg and found footing on the slippery stone. She crossed using the last few rocks and started to search the opposite side. As she walked parallel to the creek, a large briar bush attracted her attention. "Perfect," she muttered as she slipped behind the thick brush.

_Yes, my plan,_ Laufey continued, as if she had not interrupted him, _but you agreed to it. _Sera pressed her fingers to her temples as she sat on the leafy ground, the briars surrounding her. She felt horrible for leaving Loki behind, but he could not become knowledgeable about what she was hiding from him. Not yet. _You know you will require him later, Sera. He is the key to Asgard's downfall. _

"And how is that possible?" Sera asked. "He is the son of Odin, and though he may not be the prized prince, he would never betray his realm."

_Au contraire, mon cher. He harbors a grudge toward his brother as well as his father. I am not aware of the reason, but he holds some hatred toward them. _

"He does not know who he is," Sera murmured, remembering their earlier conversation. "He knows he is different."

_As he is. _Sera frowned. If Loki had questions of his heritage and also held a deep-seated hatred for his father and brother – whom he seemed to love unconditionally, despite his brother being favored above him – there was something much larger going on beneath the surface. Sera examined the hem of her gown, playing with a loose string that had caught on a briar.

"_You are the first I have met in years that has had the same appearance as me." _Loki's words echoed in her mind. Was this a hint? Did he know of her origin? Sera bit the inside of her lip. A small thought began to creep into the back of her mind, something that nagged at her. Something wasn't right. Something was right in front of her, but she couldn't see it. She knew the answer to Loki's unanswered question, but the answer was dangled before her like the proverbial carrot in front of the horse. She sighed softly. "How long do I have?"

_Seventeen days. It must be completed by sunset of the seventeenth day, or our deal will be invalid. Am I clear. _

"Crystal," Sera hissed. She stood from her seat on the ground, avoiding the briars. As she made her way back to the spot she and Loki had been occupying, she couldn't help but notice how deeply she was digging her hole. If she were to be caught, she would die as a traitor to her new realm. If she refused to comply with Laufey's orders, she would be a traitor to her homeland and would die a traitor's death in Jotunheim. Shivering, she brushed back the veil of willow leaves to the sight of Loki's curious expression. Questions were flashing in his emerald gaze as she stopped in her tracks. With a small grin, she chuckled sheepishly and said, "Nature called."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her alibi. He stretched, a feline quality to his long limbs as he groaned softly.

"Good morning, sunshine," Sera said with a laugh. "Or should I say evening?" She nodded to the dimming light over his shoulder. They had spent most of the day out here, missing two meals. Loki gave her a faint smile, exhaustion in his face. Sera stepped to his side, noting the disappearance of the picnic basket. He had been up for a while.

"Shall we head back? I'm sure Thor misses your presence." His voice was soothing, soft and easy on her ears. She nodded and held out a hand to help him to his feet. As her hand touched his knee, he disappeared, smoke following his body as he flashed into view beside her.

Sera gave him a look, but didn't say a word. He grasped her fingers, bringing her back to her own height. He stood only a few inches above her, his eyes level with her forehead. "Sera, if our interactions back there made you uncomfortable... there does not have to be a repeat performance." There was concern in the tone of his voice, concern that he had put her on the spot.

"If you recall correctly, _I_ kissed you first," Sera pointed out. She entwined her fingers with his, pulling him toward the path they had entered on. Loki shrugged in answer as he allowed her to guide him out of the small forest.

* * *

As they made their way toward the palace, he couldn't help but examine her. She was amazingly beautiful – to him, at least – and the way she could mirror his thoughts intrigued him. She had been spunky from the start, something he admired in a woman. Any woman who could hold her own in an intellectual or magical fight was high on his list of regards. His eyes roamed up her form, holding at her face. Her dark eyes were dull, duller than when he had first met her. There were bags under her eyes that she had tried to cover up with enchantments and quite possibly some facial makeup, but were still visible. Her cheeks were becoming more hollow and her cheekbones were more pronounced, and he could only attribute this to lack of sleep and food. She had barely touched their picnic breakfast and at meals, she had eaten as little as possible. She usually stared at her plate, blank and thoughtless.

It was becoming harder to enter her mind for him. Whether it was a moral issue or simply because she was growing stronger, he wasn't sure. She was an enigma, a mystery he wanted to solve. She was intriguing to him, much more than any spell book. Sera, as unknown as she was, was his sole favorite topic of interest. He wanted to know so much more about her but she kept her walls up around him, keeping him at arm's length. Their kiss – well, kisses – had been the first time she had been vulnerable emotionally around him.

That kiss. She had awoken something within him, something that had laid dormant for centuries. He could not fathom why she had kissed him in the first place. He was sure that she had been adamantly against any form of ties to the Asgardian people, especially after being thrown out of her own home and being forced to be a peace offering to his father. But by the Norns, was she ever a wonder. The way she walked, the way she spoke, the way she could distract him from important matters he was discussing... she was the type of person he could see spending the rest of his life with. _You've known her a month, barely even that. Be logical. There is no such thing as 'love at first sight'. It's a warm season fling. You'll be over her once the season's over. _

Loki turned his attention to her, clearing his throat. She looked over her shoulder at him, her dark blue eyes expectant. "If it is not too intrusive," he began, "how long are you in Asgard for, if not here for the rest of your life?"

She paused, seeming to mull over his question. Her steps slowed as she examined the ground before her. Her eyes returned to his as her lips parted. "I will be returning home on the first day of the cold season. Our ruler wishes to have my presence in his courts to report progress and to see if the Asgardian realm is adhering to their treaty."

Loki swallowed slowly. That was seventeen days from now. He barely had any time left with her. He nodded as he processed this new information. If she was leaving at the end of the season, would she ever return? "I see," came his unsteady reply.

Sera stopped, turning toward her companion. Both of her pale, thin hands raised to his face, clasping it gently. She brought herself close to him, staring into his eyes. "Loki, do not seek me when I leave here. If I do not return, it is not on you. It will be on my head." Her eyes searched his as she continued. "I have a task to complete, to ensure that the treaty will be carried out. If I come back, it will be under the good graces of my King."

Loki nodded. His hands caressed her wrists, feeling suddenly vulnerable and open. Dammit, why did she make him feel this way? Why did she open him, reveal him to the world? He sighed. "Will I ever see you again?"

"That is up to my king," Sera replied. There was a sadness in her eyes, hidden deep in those midnight depths. He wanted to hold her, tell her that he would take the pain away. A woman in pain was his greatest weakness. She leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. There was a longing within the gesture, one that he mirrored as his hands slid down her arm to her shoulders. His right hand dropped to her waist, pulling her close to him. As the kiss broke apart, he felt a smile break on his lips.

"We should return. They will be sending a search party soon," he laughed softly. She nodded in response and gently tapped her hand against his cheek. She laughed, the bell tones music to his ears. She dropped her hands and returned to the course they had set toward the palace, Loki in tow.

As they re-entered the gardens, Loki grasped her hand tighter, stopping her and turning her toward him. "How... accustomed are you to staring?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Since I came here, everyone has not begun to quit staring at me," Sera answered. "Why?"

"Because the staring is about to begin again." Loki nodded to the windows, where a blond head was watching. Thor was examining them, his blue eyes holding questions that Loki could see from where he stood. As Sera gripped his hand tightly, he brought his eyes back to her. "It will be alright, Sera. There will be questions of courtship... but I will leave the answer up to you."

Sera nodded. He saw her gaze dart to her left for a brief second, as if someone were standing there. He knew better than to look; he would look a fool to start chasing ghosts that didn't exist. His own line of sight drifted to where Thor had been standing before; his brother was nowhere to be seen. He grasped her hand firmly and began to step into the doorway. It was now or never. Time to set his brother's simple mind at ease.

* * *

**So this was a short chapter, but this one and the next two chapters were blank on my plotline and this was the best I could type up for a chapter. Chapter 14 will be the beginning of the end, meaning that the ending will be set in motion as of that chapter. Secrets will be revealed, promises broken, and relationships tested. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys like the rest of the story. Reviews are loved and welcomed! Thank you for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Formally Bound

**This chapter was so troubling, so it'll be VERY short, but I hope you like it. I used a basic Norse surname for Sera and I'm not sure if it's all correct – I've seen several ways to write "Lokidottir" or "Lokison", such as those two and "Lokadottir" or Lokason" to be correct – and if you know the correct way to write it, let me know.**

**As always, I own nothing but my OC and my plot-line. Oh, and if it matters any, I wrote this chapter in 30 minutes before I had to leave. So don't slaughter me. ._. **

* * *

As Loki led her into the palace, a cool shift in the atmosphere gushed over her. She could feel a gentle breeze flowing within the room that she had never felt before, something that chilled her to the bone. Laufey was with her and he was watching... very closely. _You will tell them you are courting,_ he had whispered as Loki had left the decision up to her. _It will please Odin greatly to know his youngest son will soon wed._

She had gulped. A wedding? Her... married? Impossible. She had never been one for marriage, her mother had made sure of that. After she had run out on her own wedding, her mother had never looked back. Sera knew that her mother had cold feet and she herself had inherited that. She could never sit through her own wedding if it was not love that had drawn them together. But that was what was different about Loki. She knew she felt safe with him and that the bond she now shared with him was more than just friendship; she craved his attention and his emotions with a carnal desire that she could not even begin to explain. She could only pray to the Norns that their fates were entwined past this ill-fated event.

Thor's thundering footsteps entered the room they were in, the small foyer from the gardens seeming to fill with his massive frame. Thor had never sparked fright in her before, but now she felt like the child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, red-faced and looking for the easiest way out. The God of Thunder paused in front of them, his accusing eyes focused on his brother. "Brother, it is no surprise to me that once again your silver tongue has reared its ugly head."

Sera's gaze immediately snapped to Loki, who simply smirked that dashing smirk of his. "Brother, you have forgotten that people change in a short amount of time. What was a lie yesterday is now the truth today," he replied, his eyes connecting with Sera's. He squeezed her hand gently, not letting go despite the fiery stare of his brother.

"Is this true, Sera?" Thor asked, his growl disappearing. His blue eyes pleaded with her for the truth. "Has my brother begun to court you?"

Sera's dark eyes examined Loki's, emerald clashing with navy. There were questions in his eyes too, ones that she knew that only she could answer. "Yes," she breathed softly. "He has." There was a silent sigh of relief from Loki, whose grin returned to his chiseled face.

Thor exhaled sharply, his protective instincts kicking into high gear. "Brother, you do realize that Father will want to hear of all this if he has not already," he said.

"I will inform him, brother. Do not worry." Loki had broken his gaze from Sera's and was now studying his brother. There was an uncomfortable moment of staring between the two that if Sera had not known better, she would've though there was soundless communication between the two. Thor slowly nodded and gestured to the hallway. Loki nodded and grasped Sera's hand a little tighter. "Let's go, Sera. The All-Father needs to be informed so we may receive his blessing."

"Blessing?" Sera gulped. _Yes, blessing, you half-wit. If the All-Father does not approve of your courtship, you will be farther from your goal. You need Loki for this... _Sera's sigh was barely audible, but Loki turned his head to her anyway.

"Sera, I have stopped myself time and time again from entering that beautiful mind of yours, but I cannot keep my own mind from curiosity. What plagues you?" he asked, his emerald eyes studying her with questions she knew she would have to answer in time.

"I've never been taken to receive a blessing before," she muttered.

Loki chuckled, causing Thor to cast a dark glance in their direction. Thor had tagged along, simply out of protective instinct toward Sera. She knew that he thought of the young sorceress as a sort of foster sister and would protect her as a dog would protect its master. He had a puppy's loyalty, but a Doberman's bite. A backward glance to the prince following at their tails gave her a humorous insight to the mental picture she now had of Thor as a dog.

The throne room was much less intimidating by the evening's light, the gold carvings on the walls and floors shining in the rays that Odin had allowed to seep in through small windows. These windows were hidden toward the end of the warm season and closed against the colder weather of the following season. She felt a shiver run down her spine as her eyes locked on the seated figure in the throne, his single, ice blue eye following the three as they came into his presence.

He knew why they were here, Sera knew. She didn't try to enter his mind for a peek at his thoughts, but she knew that he had been expecting them for quite a while. A small torch was spitting to his right, and a spark engulfed the dying flame. Sera glanced at Loki, whose fingers retracted to his side. He had offered a small sign of greeting to his father, wordless yet understood. Odin's eye gazed down upon her, putting her on edge.

The three of them knelt, placing one fist across their hearts. "Greetings, All-Father," the brothers echoed, Sera's lips barely moving. Why was she so afraid of Odin all of a sudden?

_I am here, _Laufey's voice echoed within her mind. _**Great. I don't need you. **_

_Yes, you do, Sera. You're trembling. You're afraid of the All-Father becoming wise to our plan. Don't worry. Your father told him a different plan to make sure that you became closer to at least one of the sons of Odin. He thought it would save you. You know that. _

**_My sorcery lessons?_** Sera questioned as Odin nodded to the three. They stood to their feet, Loki approaching his father with heavy steps. His hand dropped from hers as he pulled away, his eyes solely on the All-Father.

"Father, Thor has brought to my attention the fact that I have not asked your permission for something that I have started on my own," he began, his voice ringing through the empty room. Odin's eyebrows raised, the golden eye patch sinking lower into where his right eye had been. "I wish to ask your permission to court Sera, if she will have me." Loki turned, extending his left hand to her. Sera took it gently, laying her fingers atop his waiting palm. She stepped forward, drawing herself to his side.

"Sera Edurdottir, you know that this constitutes the possibility of marriage," Odin thundered, his aged voice strong. A pain shot through her core as she realized the gravity of her situation. If she were to say no, she would be pushed even further from her goal. If she were to agree, she would push herself into a position she knew she was not ready for... even if it was not real. "Do you accept my son and his request to court you on behalf of your father?"

Loki's eyes had widened a little at her surname. Sera had not realized until it slipped from Odin's lips that she had even not uttered it since stepping foot in Asgard a little over a month ago. She looked to her companion and nodded. "I do, on behalf of Edur, the son of Aki." Loki's sudden grin was infectious, and she found herself returning his smile as she looked to Odin, who nodded.

"Your father cannot be here to accept the courtship, as you well know. However, he did allow me to extend his permission as my own, as you are being housed as if you were my own. Shall I send him the news?" Odin asked, sounding oddly pleased.

Sera raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes, All-Father. I am sure that my father will be pleased to hear of this development." Odin knew the rules of their agreement, she was sure. There was to be no talk of her heritage or even of her native land, but her surname was enough to give a hint to both princes. As they bowed to the All-Father and took their leave, Sera couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Loki escorted her to her room, taking her hand once again at the door and kissing her knuckles gently. He placed his opposite hand beneath her head as he let go of her fingers and tilted her chin up. His lips pressed gently to hers, her own response equal in passion. As her eyes fluttered open and the kiss ended, he whispered to her, "Sleep well, my Sera." As he left her standing alone at her door, she couldn't help but feel as if his response to the news had been less than enthusiastic.

Turning and entering her room, Sera made sure to lock the door behind her. Immediately, Laufey's mental assault began. _Sera, Sera, Sera... how many times do I have to tell you? Your identity was supposed to be SECRET! _His booming voice in her head pounded at her eardrums, causing her to grip her head tightly.

"I can't help it if my father was less than secretive about my surname! He was bound to tell Odin that I was his daughter and not just a servant in his household," she screamed back, kicking the side of her bed. "It is not my fault if my father is a horrible secret-keeper."

_I need to be sure I can trust you. How can I even be sure you will follow through on our deal? _

"It will be done," Sera said hoarsely as she stared at the sudden appearance of a single red rose on her pillow. Bending and picking it up by the stem, she twirled it in her fingers. "Odin will fall."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. If that's not a huge clue as to what her plot is, then I don't know what will be. I'll be at drum major academy all week, so leave me some reviews to read and smile like an idiot at when I get home! See you in a week. :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Quiet Suspicions

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They made my day after a long, hard week learning how to be an ideal drum major. I'm glad you all liked the horrible chapter I left you guys with. As for this one, I decided to keep it all in Loki's POV as the rest of the story from chapter 14 on will be in Sera's. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"How did I play my cards so well that Lady Luck herself would smile upon me?" Loki gazed at his brother, cheek resting on the flat edge of his knuckles. A small, wistful smile had slowly etched itself upon his chiseled features, his eyes sparkling with the light of a new found love. Thor laughed, the sound rumbling deep within his muscular chest as he strolled the hallway near where his brother louged on the sill of a large window.

"Brother, I assume that you simply found the right woman," he replied. "I wish I could be so lucky." Thor's thundering strides carried him to the sill and he perched himself upon the window beside his brother.

"You, the God of Thunder, jealous of me?" Loki asked, his head snapping up to attention. "I never thought I would behold those uttered words from your lips." He swung his spindly legs from their lazy position and allowed his boots to touch the floor.

"Not jealous of _you_, dear brother," Thor answered. "Of the gift of love that the Norns have bestowed upon you."

Loki's smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. His brother was jealous that the Norns had given him a beautiful gift in the form of Sera. His smile faltered as he remembered the hesitancy in her voice when her surname had been uttered by Odin. "Brother?" Loki started.

"Aye?"

"Have you ever heard Sera speak of her family before?" he asked.

"No, I haven't..." Thor paused for a moment. "Would she not have spoken about them if she had been sent here against her will?"

"That is exactly my point." Loki stood, his left arm sliding behind his back and his fingers tightening in a fist. His right hand lifted, his index finger tapping his lips. As he paced, he mused aloud. "Do you remember that one servant girl we took from Vanaheim when Father decided to give her a chance at new life in our realm?" There was a nod from Thor as Loki continued. The goggles that had fogged his vision began to clear around the edges, beginning to shed light on the labyrinthine riddle that lay before him. "She was always babbling about her brother or her mother, never shutting her damned mouth about her family back home in Vanaheim."

"But Sera never breathes a word..." Thor mumbled.

"No, she doesn't," Loki answered. His pacing became more frantic and fast-paced as his thoughts ran rampant, moving in circles in his mind as he kept circling back to the same point of focus each time. "She seemed to balk even at her surname tonight..." He paused, his green eyes studying his brother. "Why would you be afraid of the mention of your family name?" he asked Thor, his mind already honing in on the inevitable answer.

"I would be ashamed of them... or even trying to hide it," Thor answered, his voice gaining strength. He stood to his feet as well, his crystal eyes blinking heavily. "I know that you love her, Loki – I do as well – but she's hiding something."

Loki nodded, rubbing his lower lip with his index finger. "I believe you are right, Thor," he murmured. His gaze rose to the window, his eyes studying the darkening landscape that rolled outward from the palace. "What did Father say her name was?"

"Sera Edurdottir," Thor replied, his tongue struggling with the foreign surname. "What type of name is Edur?"

"It means ice," Loki muttered through rote memorization. The All-Language had given him a leg-up over his brother when it came to translating the various languages of the Nine Realms. "Ice..." His emerald eyes widened slightly as he spun to face his brother. "Ice." His long legs carried him past Thor, who stared after him in bewilderment. Thor's calls fell on deaf ears as Loki raced toward the library, nearly pushing aside several servants and handmaidens as he passed. The heavy doors of the library felt as if they were made of the same material as Mjolnir as he pulled upon them. Swinging the doors past him, the library expanded before him. Trotting among the aisles, he carried himself up a flight of stairs to the higher levels. As he turned left, he found himself among the books he had taught himself from several years before: language books, the laws of the nations, sorcery. He ran his finger along the various spines, searching for the title that now evaded him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the title jumped out at him, the golden letters carved into the spine. He pulled it into his arms, cradling it to his thin chest. His heart thudded against the aged leather, his mind racing. Was his Sera lying to him? Was she as deceitful as she was making herself out to be? Why had he been so blind for all this time?

_It's only been a month, _he told himself. _You're simply being ridiculous. _Sera was not hiding anything from him; she would have told him if there was something especially heinous occurring in her life. As he took a seat in a comfortable chair nearby, he let the pages fall open on his lap. The various languages and translations spilled out on the pages as he carelessly flipped toward the back, where all the names of the realms had been stored. His long, pale digits spread over the page, his eyes searching every column and line.

Time passed as the suns set over the Asgardian horizon and the various library visitors slowly dwindled. Loki was left to sit on his perch, his eyes glued to the pages he so feverishly searched. As the night dragged on, he could feel exhaustion creeping into his bones, teasing him with the idea of sleep. He knew that he had to be close. He could feel it in the goosebumps that brushed his skin, in the rising rate of his pounding heart. He was nervous of what he would find, if anything at all. If he had been blind to something all along...

"Loki?" The timid voice made him jump, his emerald eyes flashing in every direction. Green met midnight blue as he beheld Sera standing before him. A curved black eyebrow was raised in curiosity and surprise as she clutched a leather bound book to her chest. Her nightgown was draped around her in such a way that it provoked lazy thoughts of lust and desire within Loki's male subconscious. Her tall, luscious figure gave him images in his mind that he longed to re-enact, but had to dismiss. She cleared her throat again and he realized that his gaze had lingered too long.

"Yes, my dear?" he replied, calmly slipping a finger between the pages and closing the book on his lap. He watched her eyes dart to the book, a panicked thought crossing her mind as it reflected in her eyes.

Sera opened her mouth for a moment, then paused. She cuddled the book in her arms tighter to her chest, then brought it down to her side, holding it in her right hand. "May I ask what you are doing up at this time of night?" Her gaze moved to the small dial across the room, reflecting the moon's light. It was nearly midnight by the looks of it.

Loki shrugged carefully, his movements measured. _If she's hiding something, it'll be there with her at all times. _His inner conscience spoke too much, he found, but it had wonderful points. His eyes studied the book in her hand, but his mouth answered her question without faltering. "I could ask the same of you, dear Sera. I left you at your room hours ago."

"Sleep did not await me as usual," she answered evenly. Loki's eyes had fixed themselves on the first word of the title. _History... _"My dear Prince, what could you possibly be reading about at this time of night?" Her words were strained, her eyes moving quickly to the corner behind him every few seconds. As Loki studied her closer, he could see that she reacted as if someone else were speaking to her. Oh, how he longed to get into that mind of hers...

Over the weeks, she had requested one lesson of him: how to block a mental assault as well as all mental communication. An odd request, he had mused at the time, but he had taught her anyway. She had struggled at first, barely keeping him at bay with all the abusive thoughts he had thrust at her, but as time dragged on, she had quickly built a strong barricade and kept him out. Now, he would be lucky to even crack the surface of her mind. It was now a permanent enigma to him.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs at the knee. His hands rested on the arms of the chair, his head cocking to the side gently. "I read when I cannot sleep," Loki answered. It was the truth, but tonight, sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. His main goal was to find out what plagued the woman before him... his woman.

He did not find her guilty of any treason toward the Asgardian throne. She had no desire for power, he knew. She had mentioned that monarchical power gave her a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. However, something was causing her to act strangely out of character for a girl who had been thrust from her home into a realm that was not familiar to her. He also found it rather interesting that not once did she ever speak of home fondly, or at all for that matter.

"I see." Her answer was short and soft. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "I believe it's time for me to retire to my quarters. I shall see you in the morning," she murmured. She nodded to him, turning to leave.

"Sera," Loki called. His voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned her head toward him. Those beautiful eyes examined him, her melodious voice speaking the single, questioning syllable.

"Aye?"

He wordlessly beckoned for her to approach him. She gingerly stepped toward him, his fingers reaching for her. His body leaned forward of its own accord, his lips seeking hers as she knelt before him. His hands found themselves in her hair as he held her head gently in his fingers, caressing what he could finally call his. As their lips broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "Sleep well. We have a lesson in the morning."

"Gardens?" she asked. There was so much carried in one little word. He nodded, the movement gentle against her forehead. She smiled, kissing him gently once more. As she drew away, his hands traced down her arms to her fingers, where he gripped them gently. "Good night, my Prince," she whispered.

"Good night." As she disappeared among the stacks, Loki dropped his head to the book in his lap. He had gotten a momentary glance at the title of the text she had been taking with her. _History of the Monarchs of the Nine Realms._ What would she need with a book such as that? Shaking his head slightly, Loki flipped the pages open with the finger that had remained between them. His finger drew down the page, reaching the name he had been searching for.

"Edur," he breathed. "Edur means snow or ice in Nordic." _That is an absolutely tremendous help,_ he thought sarcastically as he shut the book in irritation. As the hours wore on, Loki found himself at the figurative bottom of a dug hole, books surrounding him on the various realms and names within them and without an answer.

When the morning came, Loki was draped over the arms of his chair, sound asleep. His right arm was hanging off of the arm of his chair, his fingertips dragging against the rough cover of a nearby book. Where his fingers dangled, a book slowly materialized into sight, moving slowly across the floor. It dragged itself to a nearby shelf, where it righted itself and slid into place among identical reference books. The title was_ Current Monarchs of the Nine Realms: Jotunheim. _

As the suns' rays poured into the library's large window and flooded the room with bright golden light, a small, inhuman laugh echoed in the aisles. Across the castle, Sera's grin faded as Laufey's commanding voice growled in her head. _Very good, my student, using your master's own tricks against him. Now... time to make this puny kingdom mine._

* * *

**Horrible chapter, I know, but this was the one chapter I didn't have mapped out. This was all spur-of-the-moment, "hey this fits!" kind of stuff. I hope you like it! I apologize for the delay. :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Strained Promises

**Hey guys, I apologize for the wait. I received a rather – for lack of a better word, mean – review and it zapped away all of my creative juices for a while. On top of that, my power cord/battery for my laptop died and I have last-minute summer assignments that I'm finishing (procrastination, ftw!). I hope you guys like this chapter, no matter how scatter-brained I was when I wrote it. We're getting fairly close to the end, so I apologize for anything seeming rushed. **

**As usual, I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

"I assume everything went as planned, Odin?" Edur asked. His large figure stood regally in the throne room, dimly lit by small torches that lined the walls as their glow danced against the golden designs. Edur's assumed Asgardian facade was fading quickly as he removed the clothing that had been enchanted back in Jotunheim. As his Jotunn appearance crept into view, angry scarlet cuts ran along his arms and chest, clawing at his angular face and neck. Odin's crystal blue eye dragged over the injuries, concern drawing his lips into a tight line.

"What happened, my friend?" he asked, his voice softer than his appearance suggested. His hands twitched as they clasped behind his back; he knew the answer before Edur even spoke. He had battled Laufey before. He had seen what he was capable of committing. As the angry wounds leaped from Edur's skin, he could see the clenching of the tall Jotunn's jaw.

"Our version of penalty is possibly differing from yours," Edur replied. His reddened irises were hidden as he closed his eyes in pain, an involuntary reflex from what he had endured. "Laufey considers our deal close to being void. If the requirements are not met..." he paused with a sigh. When he spoke again, his voice cracked. "Odin, he is taking my family and throwing our bonds to the wind. He has taken my son and placed him into the Jotunn army. My other daughters were taken gods-know-where and now he is threatening to take my wife away from me and to make her his own." His eyes opened, pleading with the All-Father. "I despise what he is doing to me and my family... especially my daughter."

Odin nodded. "I understand, Edur. There is not much I can do if that is Laufey's form of justice," he answered sadly. His ancient voice was tired and his eyelid was heavy. There was much stress coming from this one business deal... he couldn't begin to fathom how Sera could handle this. "As for our deal, my son came to me yesterday with your daughter in tow. He asked for your blessing – which I gave – to court your daughter. As you know, that's almost as good as a marriage proposal."

"But it is not!" Edur cried out. "We have _seven days_, my friend. If this is not set in stone by the time the sun sets on the warm season, I will no longer have a family."

"It is close enough..." Odin replied. He turned halfway, his gaze trailing along the wall. "I could push this into a bit of a faster speed, if you wish."

Edur took a step forward, closing some of the distance between himself and the Aesir. "I could never thank you enough if you save my family," he spilled graciously.

A chuckle escaped the All-Father's lips. He turned his head back toward Edur, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "Edur, my friend, I would do anything for you and you are aware of that very fact. You helped me that day in finding Loki. You know that he would have died there in the remains of that temple because Laufey never would have wanted him. He was so small and pathetic, especially for a Jotunn. That is why I believe he is the most ideal match for your Sera."

"The son of Laufey... engaged to my daughter?" Edur murmured incredulously. His eyes traveled the floor for a moment as the information soaked in. "You mean... Loki?"

"Aye. Even after Frigga and I thought he would never find peace."

Edur paused a moment before flinging himself upon the All-Father in a long-armed embrace. Sobs escaped the tortured man's body as he cried with joy. Mumbled apologies and thanks spilled from his lips as he did everything but kiss the feet of the Aesir. Odin merely laughed, patting the back of Edur's neck, the highest he could reach on the towering Jotunn.

"I am surprised to see such emotion from you," Odin chuckled.

"There is no way to handle such wonderful news as a man," Edur replied, withdrawing from their embrace. He stepped back, clasping his own hands behind his back. Tears dotted his face, and he used his shoulder to wipe them away. "I apologize however for my lack of restraint."

"No apology required, my friend."

Edur nodded. "Will I be invited to the wedding?" he asked.

"Of course. However, you may wish to retain an Asgardian appearance. I doubt the marriage of my son to a Jotunn will prove a most satisfactory union on my behalf, peace agreement or not," Odin replied, testing his words as he said them. He grimaced slightly as Edur frowned.

"I understand," the Jotunn answered. He grasped the pendant that he had cast off earlier and strung it back around his neck. As his stature decreased and his skin paled, he bowed to the All-Father. "Send me word of how our agreement progresses... and Odin?"

"Yes?"

"Please... if this does not work, get my daughter far from Laufey's clutches. He will kill her if this does not work."

Odin nodded, "You have my word." His eyes caught on the doorway, where a shadow had crossed seconds before. "I bid you farewell, as our conversation may no longer remain secret."

Edur's only answer was another brief nod combined with a bow. He turned on his heel and half-ran out of the throne room, breezing past several handmaidens and servants as he passed them. As he disappeared from the golden palace, Odin couldn't help but notice the pair of midnight blue eyes that suddenly connected with his from the doorway.

* * *

Sera's figure stood stock still in the frame, her eyes wide as she stared at the All-Father. Questions ran through that gaze of hers, as frightened as a deer in Midgardian car headlights. Odin merely turned and exited the room, leaving her frozen in place. Edur was here again. Why?

She could only imagine the mile-long list of reasons why her father would have requested an audience with the All-Father. She had been told she was to take sorcery lessons from the youngest son and bond with one if not both of the princes. If she failed to do so, the peace agreement would be considered void. Exactly why it would fail, she was unsure of. It seemed a tad bit unreasonable for her to become friends with the princes if it would fail if she could not be sociable.

_Your father always had a trick up his sleeve, _Laufey's murmured voice came from the back of her mind. She turned from the doorway, stepping quickly up the hallway in the direction of her own room. She could feel her face starting to twitch, the image of her Jotunn appearance flickering across her face.

"Don't do this now," she hissed under her breath as she passed a servant girl. The girl gave her a quizzical look as Sera ran past, but continued her duties. Sera's eyes darted from side to side, surveying the hallway closely as she darted through a doorway, avoiding a lurking Sif. Sif's nose was buried in a book, something completely uncharacteristic of the female warrior. Sera stifled a chuckle as she continued her brisk pace down the corridor.

_I'll do as I wish. _

Sera rolled her eyes. "I believed as much." She passed the doorway to the library, nearly plowing over a sleepy-eyed Loki. His usually slicked-back midnight hair was tousled and out of place, completely different from the Loki she was accustomed to. A slight grin came to his face, tossing the thoughts of her father's surprising appearance in Asgard out of a figurative window.

"Good morning, Sera." His deep voice was laced with the Asgardian accent that she had become so accustomed to. She returned his smile briefly, nodding. Before she could return his greeting, his eyes traveled to the hallway behind her. "Father has required my presence in his chambers. If you wish, we can have a lesson later today."

Sera nodded quickly. "Of course, Loki. I am not quite up to par yet," she answered, a smirk that mirrored his own playing on her lips.

"The garden as our meeting place... say, half past noon?" Her answer was merely another nod. He smiled, leaning in close. His fingers found hers, grasping them tightly as he squeezed. Bringing her knuckles to his lips, he kissed them gently. "Until then."

As he disappeared down the hall, Sera sighed softly to herself. _Such a pity that you'll have to break his little heart in the process... he's grown quite fond of you._

"I know," Sera whispered. "But if the Norns find it favorable with my fate, perhaps he will join me in my purpose."

_Now you're thinking like a Jotunn. _The smile was evident in his echoing voice and Sera couldn't help but shake her head. Disgust leaked through her being as she realized how close she was to accomplishing her deed. _Do not fret, my dear. Once this is all over, I assure you that you will be rewarded handsomely. _

"Thank you, my king," came the monotonous reply. Sera's eyes dropped from the hallway to which Loki had retreated and turned toward the garden entrance. There was no use standing around talking to herself in public. She needed to work on technique. As Sera moved from the hallway, an icy chill followed her, her hands' pale color melting away, their owner completely oblivious to the sudden change.


	15. Chapter 15: Arranged Decisions

**Sorry that it's been so long since the last update, but school started and with an AP English class... my writing is shot. This is going to be short and to the point, but I hope it gives you feels. :) Enjoy! **

**Note: The next chapter will be up before the end of September, I hope! I'm pulling 14 hour days for five to six days a week between school, Marine Corps physical training functions and spending time with my family and friends. I'm always thinking of you guys and I love getting reviews, which do boost my inspiration to write. I love hearing from you. Thank you for supporting me for this long, no matter how badly I may write. Thank you so much. 3**

**As always, I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

The garden lacked its usual appeal. She didn't comprehend the sudden change of taste in the scenery that surrounded her, but it was nagging at her. Her fingers grasped the wrought iron of the gate, feeling the warm metal in contrast to her suddenly chilled hand. As she pushed through the entrance, she felt the bone-chilling breeze leave her fingertips that she had lost sight of so many months ago. Her crystal eyes flitted to her trailing fingers as her heart rose in her throat.

"What have you done?" she whispered hoarsely, seeing the sharp ridges and swirls rising from the rough textured hand that her mind rejected as hers in horror. The cerulean blue shade of her skin was striking against the pale porcelain skin that she had forced her body to accept for the warm season. _I have done nothing, my dear. You've done this yourself._

"How could I have done this? I haven't uttered the retraction spell..." Sera's voice trailed off, her outstretched hand dropping to her side. All those months ago, she had enchanted her own skin to resemble that of a Asgardian's. She had given herself a loophole, one that allowed her to remove the spell quickly if needed. "It wears off..." she murmured, realization seeping into her voice.

_Very good, _came the sarcastic answer. _Quickly take care of it. It will ruin our plan. _

"You mean _your _plan," Sera grumbled. Her unaffected hand reached over and lightly traced a few symbols on her skin, the ridges dropping back into her hand and concealing themselves as veins under her nearly translucent skin. A frown etched itself onto her mouth as she murmured the spell once more. She stumbled several times, her voice dropping off at a missed word. She cursed herself in her native tongue, the familiar words rolling off of her tongue. How she missed speaking in the Jotunn tongue with her brother. As she finished the spell, she found her eyes rising to meet the far horizon.

How long would it be until she was home in her father's welcoming arms? How long until she could finally say she was home? No matter how old she was or how long she remained in Asgard, she knew that her one true home was Jotunheim. The longer she stayed here, the more her heart remained empty. If she could only return... but she couldn't. Not until her task here was completed. She needed to rid Asgard of a king and to ensure that Laufey would rule not just one but two of the nine realms. If she failed, she would never return to her cozy home.

The thought of never seeing her family again caused Sera great distress. Her heart sank to her boots as she padded toward the fountain, perching atop the edge as she cupped her face in her hands. How could she ever return home knowing she was committing an act of treason and murder here? She would never be able to face her family again... they didn't even know why she was really here.

"Sera?"

The deep voice echoed across the garden, shaking Sera from her thoughts. Emerald met ocean blue as their gazes connected, a sigh of relief shaking free from her lips. "Loki," she breathed. "Thank the Norns." She stood from where she had sat down and crossed the several meters separating them. Her arms went around his neck as she held him to her, hearing his small gasp of surprise.

"Sera, what ever could be wrong?" he asked, his voice soft and silky. Her eyes went to his once more, his gaze holding hers tenderly. His young face was filled with concern, but those emerald gems sparkled with a hidden delight. How could she ever betray such a beautiful man?

"Loki, I..." she sighed softly. "I just simply had a nightmare that I was afraid could have become real."

"In the middle of the day?" he asked, his incredulous tone giving her a chill.

"I daydream."

His mouth formed a silent "oh", giving her comfort that he had believed her lie. Maybe his silver tongue was wearing off on her. "My dear, you have nothing to fear whenever you are with me." His arms tightened gently around her, his chin resting atop her head as she buried her face in the silken shirt he wore. He smelled of leather, magic, and a strange spice that tickled her senses as she inhaled, feeling her heart soar within. What was this strange emotion? She closed her eyes, breathing in that exotic scent.

"Thank you," Sera murmured. She felt a pair of cold fingers touch the bottom of her chin and tilt her head up, her eyes opening to take him in, his worry etched into his face.

"Promise me that you will not hide any of your fears from me, Sera. I will protect you from each and every one to the best of my ability," Loki instructed softly, his gaze sternly holding hers.

"I promise," Sera replied.

"Good." Loki smiled softly, releasing her from his grasp. As Sera moved from his embrace, she felt a warmth leave her, a type of electricity. Sera's eyebrows raised as he took a deep, shuddering breath. He nodded toward the fountain, his hands clasping behind his back. She followed his silent instruction, moving in the direction of the fountain, one eye trained on her suitor as she padded across the garden's open courtyard. As she took a seat once more upon the damp edge, Loki stood before her, towering over her seated figure.

"Sera," he began, pausing as he took in another deep breath, "my father has informed me of a significant incident that he has been hiding from both of us."

Sera silently and sharply inhaled. _Could he know?_ Her mind raced as the wall she had mentally built began to wane, her thoughts becoming more and more scattered. _What could the All-Father possibly know that both Loki and I would need to be kept in the dark about? _Immediately, the memory of her father's appearances at the Asgardian castle seemed to be above coincidence.

Her father was never a man to just show up on the doorsteps of foreign dignitaries without cause. Her father had always instructed her to never intrude upon someone else's domain without a reason to visit. Her father had sent her here, but had been instructed to never make contact with herself or anyone from that realm without explicit instructions from Laufey...

_Did you? _she wondered, addressing the voice that had invaded her thoughts for the past months.

_Not without my knowledge. _The short-tempered reply came almost immediately, overlapping her racing thoughts. Sera could only thank the Norns for giving her the ability to keep a stone face at times, and now she was very grateful. Loki's soft monologue had continued in the background of her thoughts, his musical accent catching as he paused to gaze at her.

"Would you happen to have known about this beforehand?" he asked.

"My dear, would I have hidden it from you if I had?" Sera responded, a hand reaching up to touch his face as he knelt, bringing himself eye-level with her.

"I doubt you would have," Loki murmured. It was increasingly difficult holding her mental block in place, especially with Laufey's constant intrusion battling against her own strength. Sera nibbled on the inside of her lip as he continued. "However, my father did have a point."

Sera's left eyebrow raised in confusion. "What point?"

"Of marriage, my dear Sera. He told me of the wars your realm has been battling for years and with our marriage, an alliance would be created against those you oppose. Asgard would be able to help you bring down your opponents with one fell swoop," Loki replied, his voice rising with determination. "Sera, I care for you very much... if nothing else, I can easily say that I love you."

_Such a strong phrase for a very weak boy, _Laufey chuckled. _We shall change that._

Sera's teeth nibbled away at the inside of her lip. "You do?" she asked, tripping over her words as her other hand reached to his face as well. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well... to begin, you have intrigued me from the start. The day you walked into my – well, _our –_ lives, you have sparked an interest deep inside of me, even if at one point I believed you beneath me. I was such a misguided child, one centered on self-guidance and seeking the approval that I had craved for so long. When you and I began our lessons, I thought I would be teaching you everything that I had to offer. It happened to be that you taught me more than I could ever have given you.

"Sera, you have given me something to care for that none of my family has ever given me. You have shown me graciousness and have been the best friend I could have found in my life. You have loved me and I hope that in turn, I can do the things for you that you have done for me." A smile slowly formed on his lips as he brought his forehead to hers. "And in light of this, I feel there is something that needs to be done."

Sera leaned backward slightly, her gaze steady as she asked, "Loki, I-I.. I'm not sure if we are ready for this." Her hands slipped down his arms to his hands, clutching them in her fingers. "That is, if you are proposing what I believe you are proposing..."

Loki chuckled. "Proposing is the exact sort of term I'd use." His hands squeezed hers gently, his green eyes twinkling. His breath was sweet on her cheek as he leaned forward, his lips close to her ear. "Sera, I would be honored if you would do your country a favor and marry me."

Sera's eyes widened slightly. Part of her – the romantic side – jumped for joy within her chest, her heart pounding away in an erratic manner. She, the eldest daughter of the poorest dignitaries of Jotunheim, was being proposed to by a royal prince of Asgard, who claimed that he loved her in word and in deed. What more could a girl want?She knew that marriage to Loki promised her a swift route to her treasonous deed, but would she risk hurting the man that, as Loki has put it, she had loved with every piece of her being when no one else would? _You will if you value your family's lives, _Laufey hissed dangerously. Sera outwardly tensed and leaned back, bringing Loki back into her field of vision.

"Loki, I would be honored, a-as you said, to become your... betrothed," she stammered hesitantly, guilt flooding her senses. A kiss was placed upon her lips, a smile firm upon those cold lips of his. He was so close to her temperature, yet so different. She was a traitor, a liar, and a thief of his heart. He was so young and pure, so honest and true. She didn't deserve him.

His lips were soft as he kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her face gently. As he pulled away, her stomach churned at the sight of his joy. "I shall inform Father." As he stood, her hand grabbed his.

"No, Loki." He turned to face her at her sudden outburst, curiosity plain in his expression. "We'll do it together," she firmly decided. She was greeted by another sudden, passionate kiss and a nod.

"Of course." As Loki pulled her away toward the gate, Sera felt dread building in the pit of her stomach despite the widening smile on her newly betrothed's glowing features. _What am I getting myself into? _

_Too late to wonder that, Sera. You were in way over your head before you took one step in Asgard. _The deep chuckle of her monarch echoed in her eardrums as Loki led her away.


End file.
